The Covenant: I Dare You
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: After defeating Chase the Sons recieve a new surprise, the return of Lux, Caleb's little sister. Being drawn back by a dark feeling Lux has her own powers, but is she willing to let the friends and family who ignored her for years back in? ReidXLux Review
1. Prolouge: Covenant Sister

The Covenant: I Dare You

In 1692, in the colony of Ipswich, Massachusetts, five families with supernatural abilities, they called 'the Power,' formed a Covenant of Silence to protect themselves from the rampant persecutions spreading across the land. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day. One family lusting after more power was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace. However, the decedent of the fifth bloodline reappeared, seeking to destroy the covenant that his family had been expelled from. He returned to steal the power of the decedents of the four remaining bloodlines, who are now known as the Sons of Ipswich. He did not succeed in gaining the power he lusted after and was defeated in battle, his body never found. But it is his reappearance and the sudden, unexpected return of an old friend that would mark the start of a new chapter in the lives of the Sons of Ipswich, once again putting their Covenant of Silence in danger. On the pages of the Book of Damnation their destiny is written and it is a destiny that they can not deny.

***

Every 200 years, a girl; daughter; sister will be born into the Covenant. She will have powers as did her ancestors before her. The power within her will draw back an evil darkness, defeated twice before. The evil will return seeking more than it had before, it will seek to cause greater pain and greater destruction. Only now, the Power will not be strong enough to defeat the evil ounce more. It is only through the power of love, strong and true, that the evil will meet its final end, and never again return from the ashes death.

***


	2. Chapter 1: All Grown Up

"Hey, Nicky, can we get some sodas," Tyler Simms yelled at the man behind the counter.

Nicky nodded and handed him three cans of soda in exchange for the money Tyler handed to him across the bar. With the sodas in hand Tyler made his way back to Pogue and Reid, who had already made their way over to their usual pool table to set up. However, when he got to the table both Pogue and Reid gave no reaction to his presence, instead they were both starring off in the same direction. Following their gaze, Tyler found what they were starring at. Only a few feet away there stood a girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes. When Tyler took notice that she was wearing a deep purple tank top and black skirt he instantly knew exactly what Pogue and Reid were thinking.

"Black lace," Reid said, slapping a twenty down on the pool table.

It was their favorite game to play at Nicky's, next to pool, guess and bet on the kind of underwear girls with skirts were wearing. With a little flash of power it was easy enough to create a quite small breeze to see who won the bet. Once Reid had initiated the game there was nothing else to stop Pogue and Tyler from joining in on the fun.

"White cotton," Tyler said, adding another twenty to the pot.

"Blue thong," Pogue said, adding his money.

Just as Reid's eyes flashed black to reveal the type of underwear he looked up to find that the girl had disappeared. Realizing this Reid let the black fade from his eyes back to their normal color of striking blue and looked around the room in search of the girl.

"Actually, it's black cotton, so you all lose," a voice laughed behind them.

Unnoticed by them the girl had made her way behind them and had apparently heard their bets. Unlike the reaction that most girls would have at finding out what they were doing and intended to do, this girl seemed very entertained by their game, not angry. At first the three of them just stood gapping, shocked that they'd actually been caught. In true Reid Garwin fashion he was the first to snap himself out of the shock enough to say something to the girl, something a only a smart ass like Reid would say.

"Really? Prove it," he said with a grin.

While it was well within Reid's usual personality to say something like that, Tyler and Pogue were both shocked that he would actually ask. However, they were even more shocked by girls answer.

"Ok," she agreed, lifting the hem of her skirt, but only enough for the boys to catch a glimpse of her underwear.

Proving that the bets of all three boys had been wrong the girl let her skirt drop and with a smile she snatched up the sixty dollars on the pool table.

"Great doing business with you boys," she said and turned to walk away, leaving the three boys starring after her.

They couldn't believe it, they'd each lost twenty dollars to they girl they were beating on. They'd never been caught before and by the looks of it the girl had enjoyed every second of it.

"I can't believe you asked her to prove it," Tyler complained.

Tyler's complaints went unheard by Reid. He was far to busy watching the girl as she walked away. As if sensing his eyes on her the girl glanced over at him, flashing a quick smile before turning away.

"Earth to Reid," Pogue laughed, bringing Reid's attention back to him and Tyler.

"Are we going to play pool or not," Tyler asked.

At the mention of pool Reid's trade mark arrogant smirk stretched across his face. Picking up his pool stick Reid leaned down and made the break.

"Are you girls ready to lose," he asked cheekily.

Half an hour later the three boys were starting the middle of their game. However, Reid was no where near usual skill, his mind and eyes constantly wondering back to the girl sitting across the room. Every once in while Reid caught himself and realized that he was starring, but he couldn't stop himself from watching her. There was something different about her, something familiar that nagged at the back of his mind.

"Doesn't that girl look familiar to you," Reid asked his friends, nodding his head in her direction for emphasize.

"You're probably already hit on her before," Tyler pointed out, thinking that it was the only way that Reid could ever find a girl familiar.

For a moment Reid thought it over and finally decided that Tyler must have been right.

"Maybe, that's got to be it," he responded, but in his mind something told him that it wasn't the real reason.

Setting his attention back on the game Reid took a few more shots. It wasn't long before he found himself glancing over to where the girl had been sitting, only to find her gone.

"Looking for me," the girl's familiar voice asked from behind.

Surprised, Reid turn around, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. Enjoying catching him by surprise the girl's lips were turned up in a laughing smirk. Reid only hesitated a moment and when he regained his calm he answered.

"Do you like sneaking up on me," Reid asked with a grin.

"Do you like watching me," she retorted slyly.

Reid was caught, she had obviously noticed him watching her from across the room, but that didn't mean he was going to openly admit it. At least not until he was sure it was in his own best interest.

"I wasn't watching you," he lied

"Then do you like starring at me constantly," she laughed with a lift of her eyebrows.

The girl was confusing Reid. For some reason he couldn't help but find her familiar. As far as he knew he didn't even know her, but he was already starting to like her. Reid could easily admit that she was sexy, maybe even interesting. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed talking and joking around with a girl, besides Sarah or Kate. Usually he preferred to love them and leave them as quickly as possible and with as few words as possible. Most of the girls in Spencer were brainless idiots and not worth the time to talk to, let along getting to know them.

"You've been watching me," she stated. "And having you watch me has been pissing off that guy sitting in the corner table with his friends. He's been hitting on me all night and apparently can't take a hint," she said in pure annoyance.

Looking to the corner that she indicated, Reid immediately knew who she was referring to. In the far corner of the bar at a table surrounded by his friends and Kira, his sidekick of a girlfriend, Aaron Abbot, ass of the year, for eighteen years straight, sat watching them. Although glaring would be a more precise term for the look he was giving them.

"Do you think dancing with me will piss him off even more," she asked playfully.

The girl's question sent sparks of both excitement and intrigue running through Reid's mind, neither of which he would ever pass up. Without another word Reid took her hand in his and pulled her out onto the dance floor, making sure to send a cocky smirk in Aaron's direction. For two songs the two danced laughing and talking companionably, another thing that Reid realized that he hadn't done in a long time, if he ever even did. As the third song began Reid finally asked the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind all night.

"So, have we met before. You seem familiar."

"Who knows. Maybe we knew each other in another life," she answered simply.

"Do you have a name," Reid asked.

The girl never answered, because at that moment a slow song started to flow from the jukebox speakers. Ignoring his question all together she only pulled him closer, placing his hands at her waist and her's on his shoulders. In Reid's mind he knew that she had purposely avoided answering the question, but at that moment he just didn't care. Who would when they had a gorgeous girl in their arms? And Reid was never the kind of guy who would pass up a girl, especially one that he found rather interesting.

***

Unknown to them, Caleb, along with Sarah and Kate had arrived at Nicky's, quickly spotting Pogue and Tyler at the pool tables. As the new arrivals got comfortable and ordered a couple of sodas they quickly realized that Reid was missing from the group. And as worried as ever about Reid's penchant for getting into trouble, Caleb was the first to ask his two friends where their missing friend ran of to. However, it wasn't Tyler or Pogue who answered, instead Sarah was the first to notice Reid on the dance floor.

"Looks like Reid's having fun," Sarah laughed, pointing her boyfriend in the right direction.

When Caleb looked in the direction he was pointing all he was able to see was Reid holding dancing with a brown haired girl. From where he sat her back was turned toward him so he couldn't make out who the girl was or if he knew her. Although he couldn't see her, but he felt as if there was something familiar about her and that he should know who she was.

"She caught us betting on her underwear earlier tonight and Reid's has been eyeing her ever since. She asked him to dance and now they're on the dance floor," Pogue explained, catching the three new arrivals up on the night's events.

"Is she a new transfer," Caleb asked, attempting to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

"Not sure, but Reid said she looked familiar to him to. I figured she was probably just another of the girl he screwed around with," Tyler explained.

With the question of who the girl was now in their minds both Tyler and Pogue took a careful look at the girl that danced with Reid.

"She does look familiar, but I can't figure out where I've seen her before," Pogue replied.

"She doesn't remind me of anyone," Tyler added.

Just then Reid gave the girl a playful twirl that had her laughing, but gave Caleb a clear view of her face. It was then that Caleb realized that he definitely knew who the girl was.

"Well no wonder she seems so familiar," Caleb said angrily.

"You know her," Sarah asked with confusion.

"She's my sister," Caleb revealed.

The revelation sent a wave of shock through Pogue and Tyler, leaving their mouths gapping and their eyes huge.

"That's Lux," they both asked in unison.

Neither Tyler or Pogue had seen Caleb's younger sister since she was ten years old. Looking at her now it was obvious that she definitely wasn't the little girl she used to be.

"That's little Lux," Tyler asked again in disbelief.

The small group of friends looked at Caleb and they could see that he was far from being in a good mood. Not one of them would have been surprised if steam started smoking out of his ears. Caleb never answered the question, he only got to his feet and stalked over to where his friend was dancing with his baby sister. As Tyler and Pogue watched Caleb walk onto the dance floor they were torn between keeping a distance or running to help Caleb, or save Reid from Caleb, which ever was needed. However, they both knew their interference wouldn't help, because Reid would be Reid and Caleb would be Caleb.

***

"That's enough you two. Whatever's going on here is over," Caleb said, pulling Reid away from Lux.

"Crap," Lux groaned in dismay, recognizing the intimidating form of her older brother.

"What the hell Caleb," Reid yelled angrily.

Reid couldn't believe that Caleb had just pulled him away from a girl. Although he knew that Caleb was really uptight, at least he was in Reid's mind. It was one of the many reasons that the two of them tended to argue all the time, even though they were still close friends. However, as far as Reid was concerned no one, even if they were a good friend, should interrupt a person when they're trying to make a move on a girl.

"Lux," Caleb grunted in displeasure.

"Long time to see Caleb. I see you're as weird as ever," Lux said, her words sounding more like an angry hiss.

The fact that the two seemed to know each other stopped any angry rant that Reid might have done. Instead he watched their not so friendly interaction with each other. He was surprised that neither one of them turned to ice with the glares they were giving each other. As much as Reid wasn't thrilled that Caleb had interrupted their dance he had to admit that this was far more entertaining. However, suddenly the name that Caleb had called her struck a chord in his head and his mind started to piece all the pieces together. It was then he realized who this girl really was.

"Lux," Reid questioned, still not so sure if the girl was her or not.

"Nice to see you again Reid," she grinned, but quickly turned back to glare at Caleb.

Reid was stunned, his mind running at a hundred miles an hour. He studied Lux closely and for the first time realized that Caleb and Lux weren't far from being twins.

'_How could I have missed that?'_

"You're Caleb's sister? The little Lux that we used to torture and who would follow us around all the time," Reid asked just to be on the safe side.

"You seemed surprised Reid," Lux grinned. "A person can change a lot in seven years, especially when you never bother to visit," she said coldly.

None of them, not even Caleb, had seen Lux in seven years. Looking at her now Reid could see that she had indeed grown up in those years, filling out in all the right places. When that particular thought entered his mind Reid couldn't help but smirk. She may be Caleb's sister, but she wasn't a baby anymore and besides he had been enjoying being her before Caleb had so rudely interrupted them.

'_Who would've guessed that Lux would grow up to be so hot? Even better, she has attitude and is pissing Caleb off.' _

Caleb must have noticed Reid's interest in Lux because his glare suddenly turned to him. However, Reid considered Caleb's glare to be the least scary thing in the world. After having Caleb glare at him basically everyday since they were five years old Reid was too used to the glares to be remotely intimidated by them.

"Reid, I think that you should go back to the pool table now," Caleb said threateningly.

Reid bristled at the threatening command in Caleb's voice. If there was one thing that Reid hated most, it was being told what to do, especially by Caleb.

"Are you going to make me?" Reid asked smugly, taking a step toward Caleb and looking him straight in the eye.

While the two were arguing and glaring daggers at each other neither of them noticed Aaron Abbot coming up behind them. By the time that they realized that he was there Aaron was already grabbing Lux's wrist and pulling her away from Caleb and Reid.

"How about you ditch the two losers and dance with me," Aaron boasted, obviously believing that he was all that and more.

Strangely enough it wasn't Caleb, but Reid who was the first to stop Aaron from. Aaron wasn't able to drag Lux when Reid reached out and grabbed her free wrist, pulling Aaron to a halt by extension.

"Get lost asshole," Reid demanded angrily.

"Forget about them Babydoll," Aaron to Lux, jerking her away from Reid and once again started to pull her away.

This time Aaron was only able to pull Lux a few more steps away when he found himself coming to a sudden stop. Without warning Lux had anchored her feet to the ground and refused to be dragged another step away from Reid and Caleb. While she may not have been too thrilled with her brother at that moment, she wanted even less to do with Aaron the ass.

"Let go of me," Lux demanded, loosening his grip on her wrist and pulling herself away.

Aaron scowled and reached out and grabbed both her hands. It was then that both Caleb and Reid leaped into action.

"Let go of her," Caleb yelled.

When Aaron still did not release Lux, Reid did the only thing involving Aaron Abbot that he enjoyed, he punched him. Reid's punch sent Aaron flying backwards onto the floor of Nicky's. With Aaron's grip still locked around her wrists Lux almost found herself on the floor with him. Just as she was about to stumble to the floor she felt a strong arm warp around her waist and pull her away from Aaron. Unfortunately, Aaron didn't stay down for long.

"So, you'll hang out these losers, but not me?" Aaron yelled as he got back to his feet.

When he was once again steady on his feet Aaron paused, his angry rant coming to a halt. Seeing that Pogue and Tyler had now joined their friends, Aaron realized that he and his two lackeys that had been watching from the sidelines were now outnumbered. Much to Lux's displeasure all four boys were standing between her and Aaron, obviously trying to protect the weak girl from big bad Aaron Abbot. Being protected in a situation that she could easily have handled herself was not something that Lux took kindly to. What was even more maddening about the situation was that the brother who had abandoned her seven years ago was one of the four boys doing the protecting.

_I could have easily handled a loser like Aaron Abbot on my own, you idiots._

With that thought in mind Lux pushed her way past the four boys to face Aaron for herself. Apparently he was getting the wrong idea, because when he saw her coming toward him he sent Reid a triumphant smirk However, Aaron never get the chance to make any fort of comment before Lux's fist made contact with his gut in a well aimed punch. Aaron doubled over, the force of Lux's punch forcing the air from his lungs. Giving him no time to recover from her first punch Lux aimed one last punch at his face, hitting him opposite where Reid had earlier. For the second time that night Aaron Abbot went crashing to the ground.

Behind her, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler stood, gapping in shock. Reid on the other hand was laughing madly, completely thrilled that Aaron had just gotten beaten up by a girl. Then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him Reid put his arm across her shoulders and lead her toward the pool table where Kate and Sarah waited for them. Seeing this Caleb scowled, following them he not so discreetly pushed his way between the two, making an obvious attempt to separate them.

Minutes later Lux found herself sitting with the four boys, plus Kate and Sarah. At the moment she was sitting between Caleb and Pogue, in the seat that Caleb had basically forced her to sit in. Conveniently, the seat happened to be the farthest seat from where Reid was sitting. If she had her way, she'd choose to sit farthest from her overbearing big brother. However, the distance between the seats didn't stop Reid from staring or giving her that annoying, ridiculously adorable smirk of his. For some reason Lux couldn't help but glance up at Reid every few moments, as if her eyes were magnetized to him.

The silence that hung over the group was mind numbing, but Lux refused to be the first to speak. She felt even less inclined to speak with Caleb constantly glaring at her from the corner of his eye. So, she endured the silence and opted for pouting. Uncomfortable in the silence between his friends Tyler was the first to attempt breaking the silence.

"So, Little Lux... you've really grown...um...I mean you've really developed," Tyler stuttered, unsure of what to say. Caleb turning his glare on Tyler wasn't helping him much and it only succeeded in making him nervous.

_Poor Tyler, I see he hasn't gotten over being nervous when talking to girls. I guess after seven years he's not so used to being around me anymore. He'll just have to get used to me all over again because I am not going anywhere, anytime soon, no matter what they say._

Smiling at Tyler's discomfort Lux couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her lips. When he continued to stumble over his words, Lux decided to help him out and put him out of his misery.

"They're called breasts, Tyler."

Tyler's face became an immediate inferno, turning the deepest shade of red possible. Everyone at the table burst into fits of laugher, except for Tyler, and of course Caleb. Although the awkward silence was now broken Caleb continued to glare. If it was even possible, Lux's comment only seemed to have made his glare even more intense. As he sat there, his gaze continually alternated between Reid and his little sister. Realizing that Caleb was ready to explode Pogue quickly intervened.

"You're definitely not the little ten year old girl we used to know anymore," Pogue laughed.

"And you're definitely not the scrawny boy I remember either Pogue," Lux shot back, attempting not to laugh, but failing completely.

As the tension in the group died away Lux found herself enjoying being reunited with her old friends after so many years and was instantly welcomed by both Kate and Sarah. While the laughter and conversation may have eased the tension, along with Caleb's glaring, he still managed to continue with his brooding.

"Does mom know you're back?" he suddenly asked, his glare returning when Lux expertly dodged the question.

"So, what have all of you been up to since I've been gone?" she asked.

"We're all on the Spencer swim team. Although, Caleb always manages to get his trunks in a bunch," Reid smirked, making direct eye contact with Lux from across the table.

"I am right here, Reid," Caleb growled in annoyance.

"I wasn't trying to hide it," Reid scoffed.

Seeing the two locked in a battle of glares and Reid arrogant crocked smirk Lux was unable to control her laughing. Even after seven years it was obvious that Caleb was still a little up tight about things. When they were kids Reid and Caleb were always able found a way to disagree with each other, usually over something ridiculous, and Reid, as always was still able to provoke Caleb into an argument. She had to admit that Reid's infallible ability to upset Caleb was indeed impressive. Apparently this time even Reid's comments weren't enough to capture Caleb's full attention and was almost immediately turning his attention back to Lux.

"Does mom know?" Caleb asked her again.

"Are any of you boys up for a game of pool?" Lux asked as she continued to ignore Caleb's questions.

"Does mom know you're back, Lux?" Caleb asked with a raised voice and slamming his hand on the table in frustration.

Everyone at the table with the exception of Reid and Lux jumped in startled shock at the sudden slam of Caleb's hand against the table. Lux wasn't too thrilled with Caleb's angry questions, considering that she believed he had no right to demand any answers from her, even if he was her older brother. At that moment she wasn't sure if she should answer or throw something at him, and she was hard pressed not to lean toward the later idea.

"No!" she snapped in answer.

"Why not?" Caleb asked a little more calmly.

"Because," she answered simply, her voice turning hard and cold.

If there was one thing that Lux did not appreciate it was that Caleb acted as if there was nothing for her to be angry about, no reason for her not to inform them of her arrival. In her mind it seemed obvious, but apparently he was completely oblivious to it. What made her so upset was the fact that he could so easily not even consider any possible reason as to why she did not call to inform them of her arrival.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Fine, you want to know why?" Lux surrendered. "I didn't tell you or Mom, because I knew that she'd end up shipping me back to Aunt Helen in New York!" Lux roared angrily, so loudly that the whole table was now gazing at her intently.

For the last seven years Lux had been living with her and Caleb's aunt in New York. It was without a doubt the worst decision her mother, Evelyn, had ever made. She was never even given the choice to stay or go and was instead, with little notice, shipped off to live with the aunt she barely knew. At the time Lux had only been ten years old and Caleb eleven, and in those seven years, until now they hadn't seen each other. For seven years Lux hadn't seen hide nor hair of her family or friends and had received very little contact of any kind from them.

It wasn't until four years after the move that Lux realized something was different about herself. She realized that she had developed the Power. As kids Lux had always been aware that Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler had inherited the Power, but until she discovered her own she had always believed that it was only the first born male of the family that would inherit it. When Lux realized that she possessed the Power she instantly knew that it was the reason her mother had shipped her off to New York. It was all in the attempt to distance her from Caleb and the others, or more accurately, the Power.

Evelyn never liked the Power or trusted it. She was constantly in fear that it would do to her son what it had done to their father, eating away at his life until there was nothing left. Lux had been around Caleb and the others long enough to know all the stories in the Book of Damnation and the truth behind them. She knew that when a holder of the Power turned eighteen they would ascend into their full power, becoming more susceptible to addiction. If they did become addicted they would hunger for more power and continue to use non stop. With each use bits of their life would be taken, their youth, it would age them, kill them until they were no longer what or who they had once been.

However, apparently Evelyn's attempts were in vain, because now Lux had strangely inherited the Power as well. The day that she had discovered her power she began training herself to control it on her own, without help from her family, and had also trained herself to use it sparingly to avoid addiction. Even now all of them were completely unaware that they were no longer the only ones with supernatural abilities. Lux found it hard not to giggle thinking what their reaction might be. One thing for certain was that she hoped to get them back for all the practical jokes they had played on her as kids with the use of their powers. She figured that using for a few small jokes would do no harm.

"So, you ran away," Caleb stated.

"I would call it more of a permanent vacation," Lux said with shrug of her shoulders.

"How long have you been in town?" he asked, his anger slowly coming under control.

"A little more than two weeks," she answered nonchalantly.

"Two weeks and Aunt Helen never called Mom," he said with doubt.

"I told her that you guys called and asked me to come home. Considering the fact that you or Mom never visit, let alone call, why would Helen think differently?" Lux asked sarcastically. "Besides, it's not like Mom would care, even if Helen had called. If Mom didn't care I knew you sure as hell wouldn't."

"I care because I am your older brother and Mom does care. She just..." Caleb started, but was quickly stopped by Lux's own angry words.

"She just what?" she asked furiously. "She just doesn't care. Mom shipped me away to live with Aunt Helen, away from my family and all my friends, without even asking me how I felt about it! The most communication she's had with me in the last seven years is a check to pay for school and all that junk! And you, you haven't even tried to talk to me in the past seven years, not even a letter! So forgive me for feeling as if I didn't have a home to go to!"

After seven years of pent up emotions Lux was finally releasing the full intensity of her anger and frustration. Although to her horror releasing those emotions also brought the sorrow and loneliness that she had felt in those years to the surface, along with the tears. Not wanting them to notice that she was nearly ready to cry Lux get her feet and stormed away, heading toward the exit. Within seconds Caleb was following with Reid close behind.

With the three of them gone Pogue, Tyler, Kate, and Sarah were left at the table, starring after their friends. For a few moments they say in silence until Tyler made the suggestion that they had all wanted to hear.

"Should we follow them?"

"We might as well. The entertainment left with them," Pogue laughed.

The four of them jumped to their feet and quickly followed their friends out the door. When the four of them exited the bar into the cool night air their attention was immediately drawn to the alley beside Nicky's where they could distinctly hear the angry argument between Caleb, Lux, and Reid. They had barely turned the corner into the alley when Caleb came flying backwards toward them as if he had been pushed by some strong force. Their first thoughts were that Reid had used to force Caleb back, knowing that it wouldn't have been the first time he had done so. However, Reid was not the one who had used and instead they found him gapping at Lux. Tearing their gazes away from Reid and Caleb as he got back onto his feet they looked at Lux and began to gap as well.

Even from the distance between them the group saw the brief flash of black in Lux's eyes before returning to green. Lux stood silently, watching as her brother and friends absorbed the new and shocking information. One by one they each came out of their gapping stupor, starting with Reid and ending with her brother. Reid actually seemed quite pleased with the turn of events while Caleb couldn't seem to completely get passed the shock of it.

"How long have you... how... why... when?" Caleb asked, his mind still jumbled from the shock.

"I've had it for almost four years now," Lux informed him. "I suggest that you not ask me why I didn't tell you because you already know the answer," she added coldly.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept over Lux, the intensity of her emotional turmoil finally taking it's toll. She had no more strength left to argue with Caleb. All she wanted now was to go to bed and hopefully rebuild her emotional barrier against the past.

Taking a deep calming breath Lux forced her tired limbs to move. Much to the surprise of the four boys it was Kate and Sarah that she approached.

"I think I am going to head back to the dorm. Do you guys mind?" Lux asked.

"Sure, we'll meet you back at the room later. Do you still have the key?" Kate replied with a reassuring smile.

"Do you need a ride?" Sarah started to ask but was interrupted by Reid.

"I'll take her," Reid announced, pulling Lux away from the rest of the group and out of the alley.

Too worn out both emotionally and physically Lux didn't protest. To be honest she wasn't sure if she would have protested even if she wasn't so tired. At that moment she only wanted to be alone, but for some odd reason Reid's presence was comforting and helped to sooth her frazzled nerves. Before she knew it Reid was leading her through the parking lot of Nicky's to a black Hummer and nearly lifting her into the passenger's seat. Reid drove down the long and winding road toward Spencer Academy never once slowing down and running more then one stop sign. Lux smiled to herself, silently laughing at Reid's total disregard for any kind of rule.

Lux could remember back when they were kids, Reid had the same tendency and constantly found himself getting trouble in or out of school. When he first developed his powers his rule breaking only seemed to get worse, only because the Power made it a lot easier for him. However, no matter how much Reid enjoyed breaking rules he knew not to go too far and when to stop. Lux knew that there was nothing that could ever make Reid cause his friends harm and that he would do anything to protect them, even if it didn't always seem that way.

Only a few minutes after leaving Nicky's, Lux found herself being soothed by Reid's calming presence and the steady movements of the car. It wasn't long before she found her eyes growing heavy and begin to drift off. When she next opened her eyes she found herself being tucked into bed, in Kate and Sarah's dorm room that she had been sharing with them the past few weeks. Her first thought was to wonder how Reid had been able to open the door without the key, but she quickly came to the conclusion that he had most likely used to unlock the door. Her second thought was to wonder how she could sleep so soundly and not feel herself being carried from the car, through the dorm halls and to the room. Thirdly, she had to wonder about this different side of Reid. At that moment she was witnessing a side of him that she was quite certain few people had ever seen. Somehow she got the feeling she might even be the first to see this kinder and strangely gentler side of Reid. No one who was aware of Reid Garwin's usual behavior would readily believe that he would be tucking someone into bed, let alone a girl. At least they wouldn't believe it without thinking that he had some kind of agenda working to his advantage.

Still tired and drowsy Lux didn't get the chance to say anything as Reid pulled the blankets over her and quietly left the room. She wanted to talk to him and ask him questions, but her tired mind wasn't able to form the words. Instead she watched him close to door behind him and quickly found herself drifting back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Theory

***

"You've been letting her stay at your place?" Caleb asked Kate and Sarah, barely able to conceal the annoyance in his voice.

Kate and Sarah stood side by side looking less than repentant for the secret that they had kept from him. Caleb was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that not only had Lux returned without telling anyone, but both Kate and his own girlfriend had known she was back and had even given her a place to stay.

"Lux, is my friend too Caleb, but unlike the rest of you I kept in touch," Kate scolded. "She called asking me to let her stay with me and told me not to tell anyone that she was coming back home, you specifically," Kate explained, glaring coldly at the three boys.

"I may not know the complete history between all of you and Lux, but from what I can see you might want to try and be a little more gentle with her Caleb. She was hurt and she's lonely. I don't like it when my friends are feeling like that, even if I've only known her for a few days," Sarah added, giving her boyfriend a look that clearly said, 'You better listen to me or else.'

"They're right Caleb. This is where Lux belongs, here with her friends and family," Tyler told him.

As if looking for back-up Caleb glanced over to Pogue, only to have receive a shrug in answer.

"Sorry man but I agree with them. Besides, I am not about to piss off a couple of girls, including my girlfriend," Pogue explained with a laugh.

Sighing, Caleb gave in to defeat. If he was honest with himself he wasn't exactly mad that Lux was home and he had actually been really happy to see her. He knew that there was no reason for him to have acted the way he had earlier and alienate her the way he did. After thinking about it for a moment Caleb figured that his surly attitude had been a mixture of the surprise and shock he had felt at seeing Lux again and the displeasure of seeing Reid flirting with his little sister. Just the thought of Reid and Lux together had Caleb seething with anger, but that was a situation he would handle later. He would talk to Reid and explain that Lux was off limits to him, even though Caleb was sure that Reid wouldn't be scared off so easily. Not to mention the fact that Reid usually did whatever he wanted no matter what he or anyone else told him. The thought that Caleb found most upsetting was that Lux had seemed to return Reid's interesting, even while knowing the whole time who he was.

"You're right, I acted like an ass tonight. I am happy that Lux is back, but I am not sure if my mother is going to be too happy about it. I doubt she's going to welcome Lux back with welcome arms, especially now that Lux has the Power too," Caleb admitted to them.

"We'll worry about the details later, but for now it's getting late and we got school tomorrow," Pogue advised Caleb and then turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Do you and Sarah need a ride back to the dorms?" he asked.

"No, Sarah drove us here. You boys get home and we'll see you tomorrow," Kate answered, giving Pogue a kiss good bye.

Once they had all said their good nights and Sarah gave Caleb his own good night kiss they all headed their separate ways. When the three boys were well out of hearing rang Sarah turned to Kate and asked, "Don't you think we should tell them?"

"No, Caleb was an ass tonight so we'll let him suffer with the surprise tomorrow," Kate answered.

As the two girls walked they laughed and enjoyed their private knowledge that would make their boys, plus Tyler, dizzy with disbelief. Neither one of them could resist the topic of Lux and Reid, and the more than obvious attraction between them. They were both well aware that Caleb was less than thrilled with what he had seen transpiring between the two, his over protective big brother instincts oddly in tune despite the long separation. However, neither Kate nor Sarah had any intentions of letting the chance to do a little match making, or more accurately keeping Caleb from going ballistic, slip out of their hands.

***

Tyler was laying in his bed flipping through the channels on the TV when Reid walked into their shared dorm room. Reid paid him no mind as he began to ready himself for bed, pulling on his worn gray sweat pants and discarding his shirt. From the corner of his eye Tyler watched him, taking notice of the casual smirk that gave away exactly what Reid was thinking about.

"I wouldn't recommend you thinking like that Reid," Tyler warned.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked casually, knowing exactly what Tyler had meant.

Switching off the TV Tyler sat up and looked to Reid.

"She's Caleb's sister and based on the way he reacted tonight I think it's safe to say that if you tried anything with her, he'd kick your ass," Tyler predicted, hoping that Reid would see the wisdom in his words.

However, Tyler's advice only seemed to work in annoying Reid.

"One, I am not afraid of Caleb. Two, Lux is a big girl and doesn't need her big brother telling her what she can and can't do. Three, mind your own business Baby Boy," Reid explained heatedly.

Reid said nothing else as he laid down and turned his back to Tyler, a silent sign that their conversation was over. Sighing in defeat, Tyler laid back down, the long eventful night helping him to quickly drift off to sleep. Meanwhile, Reid remained awake, his mind still filled with thoughts of Lux and the strange behavior he had displayed that night. He was unable to think of a reason for letting Lux sleep and carrying her to the room she shared with Kate and Sarah. At the time he hadn't even considered waking her to let her walk to the room on her own. It was far beyond his usual personality to be so — chivalrous.

Reid somehow got the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that he would act so out of character because of Lux and he wasn't sure on how he felt about that. However, one thing he was certain of was that Lux had grown up nice--- real nice, and he didn't hate it.

***

The next morning, English, their first class of the day, Reid and Tyler sat in their usual seats in the far corner of the room while Caleb and Pogue sat in the middle of the second row. It was less than ten minutes into class when Reid began to drift off, using his arms to pillow his head on the table. Professor Masson's monotone droning never failed to put at least half the class to sleep or at the very least lose the student's attention all together. It was Reid's daily routine to catch a couple extra minutes of sleep during the class and get any notes that were given from Tyler later on.

Reid had barely began to drift off when Tyler's elbow jabbed him sharply in the shoulder. His first reaction was to yell at Tyler for disrupting him, but he never got the chance. When he lifted his head he found Tyler motioning for him to look to the front of the room. Glancing in the direction that Tyler was indicating, Reid suddenly felt that English was finally going to get interesting.

At the front of the classroom Lux stood talking with Professor Masson. The fact that she was wearing the school's uniform immediately registered in his mind, besides the thought of how good she looked in the skirt. It was a thought that Reid found so enjoyable that he couldn't help but to smirk just thinking about it. He watched as Lux handed the professor a sheet of paper that he quickly read before turning his attention back to his students.

"Class we have a new transfer student starting Spencer today," Professor Masson informed them. "Please welcome Ms. Lux Danvers. Ms. Danvers you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms in the back," he said, directing her in the direction of the two boys.

At the mention of Reid's name Lux's eyes automatically began scanning the room, taking short notice of Caleb and Pogue, before finding Tyler and Reid. The moment that she saw them her eyes collided with Reid's and for a brief time the two sat silently, gazes locked. Realizing that she was acting like an idiot standing there Lux shook off the effect of Reid's pale blue eyes. Taking the Professor's direction she started to make her way to the back where the two boys sat with an empty seat. As she made her away across the room she smiled at Pogue, but completely ignored Caleb's presence, except for the quick scowl she sent in his general direction.

By the time Lux reached the back of the room and took the open seat next to Reid, he was smirking uncontrollably. Lux, hadn't missed the arrogant smirk, which she really didn't know what he had to be cocky about at the moment. However, knowing Reid, she was probably better off not knowing whatever it was that he was thinking about. Watching him from the corner of her eye as she sat down Lux found herself once again thinking about how adorable his smirk was and how good looking Reid was. She couldn't understand why she was so drawn to him. As a kid he had been cute, but she could admit that he had grown up to be very hot, a fact that apparently he was well aware of. At first, Lux considered that perhaps it was Caleb and Reid's rivalry and her own current disfavor of Caleb that had sparked her interest in Reid, but after the events of last night and sorting through her thoughts and feelings, Lux wasn't so sure anymore.

Besides being good looking, Reid had the tendency to be an ass, but as he showed last night he could be a nice guy when he wanted to. He just didn't like showing that side of himself to other people. Last night when they were dancing they had both seemed to instantly connect, talking and laughing, even though at the time he had no clue who she really was. Admittedly, Lux liked the fact that Reid hadn't been scared away by Caleb's surly attitude and demands that he leave her alone. Caleb, had always been way too over protective of her and she wouldn't have been surprised if he had acted the same way if it had been Tyler showing the same interest in her and Tyler was the sweet one of the group. Lux's last thought before sitting for class was to wonder how long it would take Reid to ask her out or if he actually ever would.

"Well hello there Sweets. You just couldn't stay away from me could you?" Reid asked with complete seriousness, despite the smirk.

"Hey boys," she grinned at both of them and then turned to Reid. "Call me Sweets again Reid and you might end up laying flat on you back like Aaron Abbot did last night," she said in a slightly threatening way.

"Whatever you say, Sweets," Reid answered, his crooked smirk broadening.

Lux was well aware that Reid wasn't about to give up using his new pet name for her. She had known it even before making her idle threat. At least it was worth the shot, but at least it was a pet name she could live with. Pushing aside the issue of her new nickname, Lux looked at Reid, with his cocky crooked smirk and his laughing pale blue eyes. Unable to help herself she smiled and laughed. For the majority of the class period the two talked animatedly, repeatedly getting themselves reprimanded by the professor.

From beside Reid, Tyler rolled his eyes at his two friends as they continued to flirt. He could see that no matter what Caleb told Reid or Lux, the two would do whatever they wanted. Lux, like Reid, had always been the stubborn sort and it seemed that her stubbornness hadn't changed much over the years. It was almost as if over the years she had become even more stubborn than when they were kids. So much so, that she was as stubborn as Reid — almost as stubborn. But, the two obviously shared an interest in each other and he doubted that they'd let anyone that would tell them differently interfere.

Watching them Tyler figured that they probably weren't aware that every so often they drifted a little closer to each other before pulling back. As he watched the two he had to admit that he'd never seen Reid act the way he did with Lux, in many ways. Reid never paid so much attention to a girl or flirted so — cutely. Usually, Reid would be all over a girl the minute he was interested in her, sleep with her or fool around with her, and then dump her. As his best friend Tyler knew all of Reid's habits as if they were his own and in all the years they've known each other, Reid never once showed the sort of interest that he was showing in Lux. For the first time Reid seemed completely serious about perusing an actual relationship. In truth Tyler thought that it would be good for Reid to have a real relationship and at least Lux was a girl that would have an easier time keeping Reid in line than any other girl would. However, Caleb wasn't going to agree with Reid and Lux having any kind of relationship, other than friendship anytime soon.

Either way, Tyler knew things around Ipswich were bound to get interesting, he just hoped that they would be interesting in a good way. The Sons of Ipswich had already dealt with more then their share of bad luck and weird in the last few months, with Chase showing up and coming after their powers. Since then Pouge had ascended and soon Reid would too. Suddenly, the thought of Chase had Tyler wondering if Lux's appearance had anything to do with. It wasn't an impossibility, she had shown up out of no where, with no warning and possessing the Power. Never had a female possessing the Power been recorded in the Book of Damnation, it had always been passed onto the first born son. Because she possessed the power Lux was an anomaly of the five families.

As a child Lux had always had a strange sense of knowing. Back then, their families had always passed it off as intuition that was enhanced because she was a descended of one of the five families. But now she was back in Ipswich with the Power and not long after the Chase incident. If her strong intuition was indeed connected to the Power then it was possible that it was stronger now that she had developed the Power herself. Perhaps their run in with Chase had set off her intuition, making her feel the need to return, as if something was calling her back to help her brother and friends. If that was case, and it had been Chase's appearance that had called her back, then it was likely that their troubles with Chase were not as finished as they all might have hoped. After all it was possible, Chase's body had never been found after their last encounter. As far as they knew he could be out their somewhere as crazy and insanely power hungry as ever, watching them and waiting for his next opportunity to attack.

Without realizing it Tyler had drifted away from the classroom, too lost in his own thoughts to take notice of anything else around him. It wasn't until he felt someone shaking his shoulder that he realized what he had been doing and forced his thoughts back into reality. When he came back to the real world he found Reid waving his hand in front of his face to gain his attention.

"Earth to Baby boy," Reid said, drawing out each word.

Annoyed, Tyler pushed Reid's arm away from his face and turned his attention to his two friends. Lux, was looking at him questionably and he almost got the feeling that she had some idea as to what he had been thinking about. But, when she suddenly burst out into laughter the thought left his mind.

"Do you make a habit of spacing out so much in class that you don't hear the class being dismissed?" she laughed.

Looking around for the first time since he had drifted away into his own thoughts Tyler noticed that the classroom was completely empty, with the exception of Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Lux and himself. His first reaction was to blush with embarrassment, but his nagging thoughts of Chase quickly over rode the embarrassment. However, for the moment he would discuss it private with Caleb first before telling the others. If Caleb agreed with his theory, he would know what to do and how to go about doing it. Giving off the facade of nonchalance Tyler laughed with his friends and gathered his things to leave the room.

"No, that's usually Reid's job," Tyler laughed, answering Lux's question.

Getting to his feet he made his way down the stairs of the raised desks, laughing and talking with his friends all the while. It was when the three of them reached Pogue and Caleb, who were waiting for them near the door, that he sent Caleb a quiet look of seriousness and silently mouthed the words, "Need to talk, now." Understanding the message Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Pogue, Reid, would you two mind showing Lux to her next class?" Caleb asked his friends.

The question seemed to shock his sister and two friends for a moment, but Pogue agreed and quickly pulled Lux out of the room and down the hall, with Reid following close behind.

"Is he okay?" Lux asked Pogue in wonderment. "He just willingly told Reid and I to be in the same vicinity as each other."

"I think Tyler wanted to talk to Caleb alone," Pogue replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Who knows. It's likely that Tyler thought of something, but Caleb would much rather know first and then make the decision whether to tell the rest of us or not," Reid broke into the conversation.

From where they walked on either side of Lux, Reid and Pogue gave each other a look of knowing, as if they expected what their two friends were discussing. However, much to their surprise Lux didn't ask anymore questions, although they were sure that she had not missed their silent conversation. Instead, Lux informed them that Chemistry was her next class. Much to Reid's delight he shared the same class, along with Tyler and Sarah, with her.

***

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked Tyler thoughtfully.

"Yes," Tyler answered, sure that he was right.

The two were already more than a little late for their next classes, but Tyler made sure to explain his theory in as much detail as possible, so that nothing was missed. Caleb, took in every detail, weighting the possibilities, understanding that what Tyler was saying was more than likely true. Somehow, Caleb had always believed that Chase was still alive, but now that belief had been reinforced.

"We'll meet at the colony house tonight after school to figure things out. I'll let the others know," Caleb decided.

"Hey man," Tyler called out, stopping Caleb before he could leave. "When you talk to Lux try not to be an ass. You know that Reid and Lux are going to do whatever they want. You might as well accept it," Tyler told him.

Caleb nodded in understanding. With the decision made to meet at the colony house later that night they left the safety of the empty classroom, heading in separate directions to their next class.

***


	4. Chapter 3: A Missing Page

The rest of the day seemed to pass by quite quickly in Lux's mind. Reid had been thrilled to discover that she was in nearly every one of his classes, along with Tyler. There were also a few that she shared with Sarah and Kate. However, the only class that she shared with her brother or Pogue was the one class. As much as she had enjoyed the distraction that school and her friends had provided, Lux was glad to hear the final bell ring. With the move from New York, the reunion with Caleb and her friends last night, and the transfer to Spencer, Lux had yet to regain her full strength. Unfortunately, even with the end of classes she still had to revisit her Professors and get any work she would need to catch her up with the rest of the class. By the time she had met with each of her Professors it was a good hour after classes had ended.

The halls were nearly deserted with everyone heading off to town or Nicky's to hang out with friends and relax after a long day of school. As Lux walked alone down the empty hall toward her personal dorm room she felt a wave of darkness settle over her and the hair at the back of her neck rise in awareness. Someone was watching her, she was sure of it. Whatever or whoever it was watching was filled with evil and dark intentions. So evil that it sent chills running down her spin. However, it wasn't what she found most frightening, it was that she recognized the evil. It was the same evil that she had felt weeks ago, giving her the same feeling that had brought her running back to Ipswich, worried for her friends and family.

Unable to stop herself, Lux quickened her pace down the hall, trying to block any fearful thoughts from her mind. But, no matter how far she got the invisible eyes still followed her every step. Her mind was starting to panic when she turned the corner onto the next hall. However, she collided with a solid body and strong arms quickly wrapped around her before she could fall. With her mind still lost in panic, Lux immediately started to struggle against the strong hold.

"Lux! Lux! Chill out, it's me!" she heard Reid's voice penetrate her panicked mind.

Stopping her struggles, Lux looked up to find Reid looking down at her with worried eyes. As she looked into his blue eyes she felt herself begin to relax, his presence helping to calm her nerves. Not caring what he might say she leaned against him and took a moment to get her racing mind back under control.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Reid asked in a demanding, yet soothing voice.

"No, I am fine," she answered, pulling herself out of his hold. "You just surprised me."

However, Reid's piercing stare told her that he didn't believe a single word of her explanation. Much to Lux's relief he didn't ask any more questions about the situation.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room," he told her. "What's your new dorm number?"

"107," she answered simply, letting him lead her through the halls toward her dorm room.

As they walked in silence Lux didn't miss that every few moments Reid would glance around, as if he was watching for something. He was obviously more observant that she had first thought if he had been able to pick up on the cause of her panic. When they reached the door to her room Lux started to rummage through her book bag in search of her keys until she felt a small surge of power. Looking up into Reid's eyes she saw them flash black and heard the silent click of her dorm door unlocking.

"You know you shouldn't be using for something as small as unlocking a door Reid," Lux reprimanded.

"You sound like Caleb," Reid grumbled.

"You know you could get addicted," Lux pointed out.

"It's not going to kill me — yet," he laughed, only to receive a small punch to the shoulder from Lux.

"Next time you use for something so ridiculous I'll kick your ass," Lux told him, unable to stop herself from smiling.

Opening the door to her room Lux stood in the door way, blocking Reid's entrance into the room.

"What? Aren't you go to invite me in?" he asked dramatically.

"That would be like the three little pigs inviting the big bad wolf inside," Lux giggled, before turning serious. "I'll see you later, Reid."

As she was shutting the door Reid's hand suddenly snapped out, stopping the door before it closed completely.

"If something is wrong you know you can tell me," Reid told her, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"Yes, I know," she answered, smiling at him. "But, I am just a little tired from all that's been happening."

Looking into his eyes she saw that he still didn't completely believe her excuse, but he let it go. Instead, he nodded in understanding and turned to leave. Lux waited until he disappeared around the corner before closing her door. Now alone in her room, still slightly disorganized from the move, she started to finish her unpacking, hoping that it would help to keep herself calm. The unpacking and organizing of the room seemed to take over until she was finished. Just as she was finishing and the preoccupation of organizing wore off the feeling of being watched returned, once again raising the hairs at the back of her neck.

At the sudden sound of knocking at the door Lux felt as if her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. Shaking off the surprise Lux cursed herself for being so jumpy. As the knocking at the door continued she tried to think of who it could be and why they would be there. Thinking that it might be Reid, Lux pushed aside the last of the brown boxes she had just finished on packing and reached for the door.

Pulling open the door Lux was met with the tall form of her older brother. To say the least, she was mildly surprised to find her brother at her door rather than Reid. Out of their whole group she figured that he would've been the last one to come to her dorm. She thought that he would just ignore her presence at the school, the same way he had during their first class. The very second that she realized who it was Lux readied herself for an argument, but it never came.

"What do you want Caleb?" she asked calmly, seeing that he wasn't going to be the first to speak.

"I am sorry for being an ass Lux!" Caleb nearly yelled, as if he was trying to get it out as fast as possible.

Even with the apology being yelled to her, Lux knew he meant every word. Caleb's eyes had always been a dead give away to his emotions and at that moment they were yelling 'I am sorry' just as loudly as his mouth was. Without saying a word Lux threw herself at Caleb, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. At first Caleb was shocked by her actions, but when he registered what was happening he returned her hug as happily as it was given.

For a few moments the two siblings enjoyed their reconciliation until Caleb pushed her away so that he could look down into her face. At seeing the seriousness of his expression Lux immediately realized that something was happening and somehow she knew that it involved her.

"We're all meeting at the colony house," Caleb informed her. "I'll drive you."

Without complaint Lux grabbed her jacket and followed him out the door.

***

When they arrived at the colony house, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were already waiting for them in the basement. It had been seven years since she had last seen the basement where their meetings took place, but it looked the same as ever. The room was still fairly dark with the exception of the roaring fire running along the edges atop the large circular stone at the center of the room. The light of the fire was joined by the small glimmering light of the dozens of candles that littered the room. Around the circular stone five stone stools were evenly spread apart. The fifth going unused for hundreds of years since the banishment of the fifth bloodline, except for the use she had given it when she joined in on their meetings before she left. Much of the wall space was taken by tall rickety old shelves that were filled with large leather bound books that were clearly worn from use and age.

With the four boys sitting in their respective seats Caleb waved Lux over to take a seat in the empty seat that had once belonged to the fifth descendent. As she took the seat Caleb's eyes flashed black bringing one of the larger leather bound books floating toward them. When the book reached the center of the stone circle it stopped and hovered above the flames.

"Lux, the fact that you hold the Power goes against everything written in the Book of Damnation. There's never been any recordings of a girl or second born inheriting the Power. Considering that you're both we should talk about what this could mean for all of us," Caleb informed her.

"Caleb, I know all that already. I grew up with the four of you so I am well informed on matters concerning the Power and the bloodlines. I know the entries in the Book of Damnation as well as any of you," Lux explained, exasperated with him for not already thinking of such details.

Before Caleb could go on to say anything else Lux took over the conversation, turning it in the direction she wanted it so that she could get her own answers.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last month?" she asked nonchalantly.

Lux's question brought all eyes to her, wide with shock. She had been sure that they might have already become aware of that detail of her return, but perhaps they hadn't figured it out was much as she had first thought. They might be aware that she had more reason for returning other than just wanting to come home, but they obviously weren't aware of the specifics.

"I was actually somewhat surprised when none of you told me. I was sure that Reid would've been the one to mention it, especially after seeing me use," Lux mentioned, glancing at Reid.

When none of them made to answer her question she studied the four boys closely, taking notice of their uncomfortable demeanors. Just by looking at them she knew instantly that they were once again playing the 'Protect the Girl' card, a fact that annoyed her immensely, especially when they didn't have the time for it.

"What happened?" she demanded.

At first it seemed it seemed as if they were going to ignored the question again, but then Reid spoke.

"The decedent of the fifth bloodline returned," he explained simply.

For a moment Lux was at a lose of words. Never would she have thought it possible for the return of the fifth descendent to be their answer. She never would've thought it a possibility, but it did explain a lot.

"I see," she sighed. "You all know that I possess the Power and therefore I can also sense when someone uses, just as any of you are able to do. However, my sense, my intuition is much stronger than any of yours. About a month ago I felt a strong power, an evil power. I knew instantly that it had originated form here in Ipswich and that somehow all of your were involved. Then suddenly, the evil disappeared." she explained solemnly.

The four boys looked at Lux in amazement, shocked that she could sense so much from such a distance. Seeing that she was waiting for their reply Pogue started to explain, "What you felt was Chase Collins, or Chase Pope to be more exact. At first we didn't know his real identity and he worked his way closer to us. He was addicted and after more Power, even though he already had his father's."

"Well that explains the touches of insanity that I was feeling," Lux said, but then suddenly something in what Pogue said struck her. "You ascended last month, he was after your Power wasn't he?" she demanded, looking at Caleb.

"Yes," was the all that Caleb was able to say before he was interrupted by Reid.

"Chase played dirty, but as you can see Sweets we're all in one piece and alive. Chase is dead, you even said the evil disappeared, so there's no use in worrying about it," Reid explained.

Lux knew that Reid was attempting to make the situation seem less dire than it truly had been for her benefit. Unfortunately, there were things for them to know that she had yet to revile.

"I said it disappeared, but days later it came back. However, I am not able to tell if it was the same evil or not," she told them.

Strangely her revelations didn't shock them as much as she had thought they would. Pogue and Reid seemed to be the only ones in complete shock, while Tyler and Caleb seemed as if they had already been aware of the possibility of Chase's return. Gathering from their reactions, Lux figured that it was the possible return of Chase that they had taken into consideration as her reason for returning.

"Judging by your reactions, Caleb and Tyler have already thought of that possibility," she pointed out. "If that possibility turns out to be true I want all of you to start keeping a sharp eye, especially you Reid."

Lux's special attention to Reid drew the whole group's attention to the blue eyed blond who starred back at her with confusion.

"Why me?" he asked, looking Lux straight in the eye.

"Because you're the most vulnerable, Reid," she answered with conviction. "You're the next to ascend," she explained to him, holding eye contact.

The two continued to hold each other's gaze until Reid, somewhat offended by Lux's insinuation that he couldn't take care of himself broke the contact.

"I can take care of myself," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Reid, this is not something that you can just push off as if it were nothing! If it is Chase and he's after more Power you're likely going to be the one he comes after! You could possibly be in danger so don't act like the tough guy now!" Lux yelled angrily, needing a moment to catch her breath when she was finished.

When she was finished calming herself after her little out burst Lux turned her attention back to Reid who was still starring at her with his blue eyes. She knew her out burst had been pointless and unnecessary, but Reid wasn't the type of person who would just listen to orders unless he was given reason. And if Chase forcing him to will away his Power wasn't frightening enough then hopefully one very pissed off girl was.

"Reid, all of you," she said, drawing all of their attention to her. "The evil is still here in Ipswich," she revealed to them.

"What!" all four boys yelled in unison.

"I've felt it ever since I came back. I can always feel whatever or whoever it is watching me, following me. I can't feel it all the time, but it's there. Usually I sense it when I am alone. It never does anything. It only — watches," Lux explained.

Learning that she seemed to being stalked by an evil presence didn't seem to sit well with the four boys that surrounded her. The four of them sat in silence, each silently contemplating the situation for themselves. By looking at them, Lux could plainly see that now each of them was riled up about the current situation. Annoyingly enough it was because they thought she was in danger. Apparently the fact that she was the youngest and a girl never failed to spark their over protectiveness, even in the three boys that weren't her older brother.

"Until we figure out what exactly is happening I think that it would be best if at least one of us was with Lux at all times," Caleb suggested to his three friends who nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think I should be involved in this decision?" Lux asked them, her voice filled with annoyance.

Much to Lux's annoyance the four boys didn't react in the slightest to her question and went on to talk and plan amongst themselves. Although it wasn't her usual personality to let herself be ignored in such a way she left them alone, knowing that they wouldn't be happy until they had their boy time. Besides, no matter the decisions they made she would do what she felt needed to be done. And she knew that when the time came they would do exactly the same thing.

With them distracted for the time being Lux turned her attention to the Book of Damnation that continued to hover above the stone circle. With a quick flash of black eyes the book left the stone slab and floated into her out stretched hands. While it seemed as if the boys had forgotten her presence she started to flip through the pages of the great book. Every page she knew and most of the words she knew by heart. The book was the past of her family and the past of her closest friends, but in a way it was also their future.

Twenty full minutes had pasted by the time she reached the final page and the boys were still talking amongst themselves. Deciding that they'd had enough boy time Lux started to speak, but something strange caught her attention. Holding the final page of the book between her fingers she noticed that it was somewhat thinker than any of the other pages. Taking a closer look she discovered that it was actually two pages stuck together to the point where it was nearly seamless. Carefully, so that she would not damage the pages, Lux peeled the two pages apart to reveal the true final page. Reading the words scrolled across the page she gaped in complete and utter shock.

"Hey guys!" she called out, her loud shocked voice immediately drawing their attention.

"What is it?" Reid asked coming up beside her, followed by Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue.

Lux handed the book to Caleb and pointed to the newly discovered page. Stepping aside as Pogue, Tyler and Reid gathered around Caleb and the book she let them read the words scrolled on the page. As they read Lux watched as the shock and understanding that washed over them clearly show in their faces. Even after reading it only once, the words on the page seemed to ring clearly in her mind.

_Every 200 years, a girl; daughter; sister will be born into the Covenant. She will have powers as did her ancestors before her. The power within her will draw back an evil darkness, defeated twice before. The evil will return seeking more than it had before, it will seek to cause greater pain and greater destruction. Only now, the Power will not be strong enough to defeat the evil again. It is only through the power of love, strong and true, that the evil will meet its final end, and never again return from the ashes death._

"Well at least now there's an explanation for you," Reid laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Smiling at Reid's attempt at humor Lux playfully jabbed her elbow into his stomach, not hard enough to hurt him — much. The playful mood between the two was quickly cut short when Caleb spoke.

"Unfortunately, this confirms that Chase has returned," Caleb mentioned, reminding Lux and Reid of the seriousness of the situation.

"To think after all these years we never noticed that this page was here," Tyler commented, still looking at the page in wonderment.

Taking the book from Caleb, Pogue studied the page closely for himself. Then suddenly he noticed another something that they had never noticed before.

"Look at this," Pogue told them, holding out the book for their inspection.

When they were all gathered around him, he turned the final page to show them the back inside cover of the book. At first they all looked at it, trying to see what Pogue was showing them. However, none of them noticed anything new or different about the book.

"Look closer, at the binding," Pogue instructed.

Gathering closer to the book they all looked at the crease of the binding and were all once again completely and utterly shocked. So small that it was nearly invisible there were clear signs at the binding of the book that a page had been ripped out.

"How did we miss two things?" Reid asked upset and completely struck with shock.

Finding one thing new about a book that they've all read and studied numerous times was one thing, but to find two seemed impossible. It almost seemed as if they had never read it before.

"The question is, what was on that page, why was it ripped and by who?" Pogue replied.

Watching her friends Lux realized that they were all extremely tired, even more so from the recent strain put on their minds. For now, there was nothing else they could do. However, even after reading the new page and knowing that she herself was in danger, she couldn't help but think that Reid was in just as much danger, considering his using habits and his coming ascension. Putting all thoughts of Chase, the Book of Damnation, and everything else aside Lux concentrated on getting them all some much needed rest.

"It's late," she said, " We all need some rest."

"You're right," Caleb agreed. "I'll take you back to the dorms."

"No, Reid can take me back, you go home. It's pointless for you to go in a completely different direction than you need to go. Besides, Tyler's going to be with us so it's not like we're going to doing anything," she laughed, knowing that Reid was the reason he had offered to drive her back in the first place, even though it was in the opposite direction of the house. "Maybe a little making out," she suddenly added, unable to resist the opportunity to make her brother uncomfortable.

Lux's comment instantly had Caleb turning red with suppressed rage, which he quickly cooled, unwilling to start another argument and put their reconciliation at risk. However, beside her, Reid was grinning like a mad hater. Looking at him from the corner of her eye Lux was unable to tell if his grin was from her comment, Caleb's suppressed anger, or both. Knowing Reid it was likely to be a little of both.

When the Book of Damnation was replaced in it's proper place on the shelve and the fire and candles were extinguished they all made their way up the old stone steps of the basement. Together they left the old colony house and walked into the cool night air.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Pogue said, swinging himself onto his motorcycle and drove away down the dirt, tree lined road.

When the motorcycle tail lights were out of sight Caleb turned to Lux just as she was stepping up into the back seat of Tyler's hummer.

"You should come to the house sometime," Caleb told her.

"I doubt Mom wants me there," Lux replied bitterly.

"You never know unless you try," he shoot back and than added sincerely, "It's your home too."

Lux never said anything in reply, she only shut the door and silently waited for Tyler to drive. Seeing that their conversation was over Caleb waved to them and got into his own car. Even as they were pulling out Lux was thinking about what Caleb had told her and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was considering visiting her home and her mother. After all it was her mom, even if she had shipped her off, away from her family, friends, and home.


	5. Chapter 4: Cospiracy, Surprises and Love

A week and half later the whole group was beginning to become annoyed with Lux and Reid's constant flirting and their more than obvious attraction, even Caleb. The main reason for their annoyance was that in that week and a half Reid still had not worked up the guts to ask Lux out. What all of them were finding to be even more impressive was that lately, more specifically after Lux's return, Reid had become less prone to using his Power. Never in his life had he become so diligent in his use of it. And they all had the same suspicion that it was because of Lux. It seemed that Reid didn't want to risk being reprimanded by Lux for his bad using habits and taking the risk of getting addicted.

Discussing it when Lux and Reid just happened to not be present they all came to the conclusion that Reid's delay in asking Lux out could only be caused by one of two possibilities. The first being that he was just being to much of a coward to go through with it. The second being that Reid had yet to realize that he had actual feelings for Lux that went beyond his usual meaningless hook ups. Considering that Reid was not the type of person to be scared off by any girl, even Lux, they all agreed that the second possibility was most likely.

However, Sarah and Kate were not willing to wait for their two friends to take their own sweet time in something that was so obvious to the rest of them. And so they hatched a plan with Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler, a plan that Caleb surprisingly agreed to help them with the plan.

To carry out their plan Kate and Sarah declared that weekend as 'Girls Night Without the Boys.' Lux found herself practically forced to join the two girls' in their dorm room for a sleep-over that Friday night after classes. Meanwhile Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb invited Reid out for a boys' night without the girls.

***

"So, Lux, do you have any thoughts or feelings about one Reid Garwin to share with us?" Sarah asked, wasting no time in getting down to business.

Lux looked between the two girls who sat side by side on Kate's bed while she occupied Sarah's bed, both of them looking at her expectantly. All three of the girls had already dressed into their pajamas and had assorted sleep-over supplies scattered throughout the room, including games, beauty supplies, music, movies, food, and of course chocolate. At first Lux was somewhat surprised by the directness of Sarah's question and that it seemed to come out of no where. However, it was exactly the question she had expected to be asked that night, only not before the night had actually gotten started. She had half expected them to stuff her with food and distract her with games, movies and gossip before actually asking her.

"Wow, you two sure don't waste any time," Lux laughed, finding that the situation was strangely entertaining.

The surprised faces of Kate and Sarah made it obvious that neither one of the girls had expected that their intention had been so obvious.

"How did you know?" Kate asked, unable to help but laugh too and was quickly joined by Sarah.

"Oh please, you two have been looking to do some match making since the night I ran into Reid and Tyler at Nicky's. And than you suddenly make plans for a sleep-over that you both basically shanghaied me into. I wouldn't be surprised if you both pulled the boys' into helping you with your evil little plot, especially when you have the power of being Pogue and Caleb's girlfriends, and Tyler's just being too sweet for his own good," Lux explained, guessing their plan perfectly.

For a moment the three girls couldn't help but laugh about whole scenario. When the laughter died down Kate and Sarah quickly turned their attention back to the matter at hand, intent on getting the information they wanted.

"So, are you going to answer the question?" Kate asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

"He's hot, you know it, I know it — he knows it. I am between wanting to kill him senseless and slapping that stupid arrogant, yet adorable crooked smirk he always has on his face. Sometimes when he's making his jokes and being all arrogant I just want to strangle his little blond neck, but other times he's really nice and...what?" Lux asked when she noticed the strange stares that Kate and Sarah were giving her.

"I've heard Reid be described as a lot of things, but I've NEVER heard anyone describe him as being nice before," Kate explained in amazement.

"That's just because she's in LOVE," Sarah replied, making sure to draw out the word love for emphasis, causing both Sarah and Kate to break into another fit of laughter.

"Grow up you two!" Lux reprimanded, in fake annoyance.

Suddenly without warning both Kate and Sarah found themselves being bombarded by Lux's pillow. Yelling out in shock at the sudden attack both Sarah and Kate received a couple blows from the pillow before registering what was happening and grabbed their own pillows to fight back. For the rest of the night the three girls enjoyed their pillow fight and other activities they saw befitting a proper sleep-over, exclusively for girls. It wasn't until they were getting into bed for the night that Kate and Sarah shared with Lux a bit of information that they had informed her of before.

"Oh and by the way Lux," Kate started, to call Lux's attention to her.

"We're all going to be staying at Tyler's tomorrow night so make sure to pack another overnight bag," Sarah finished, stifling a giggle.

"What?" Lux asked, nearly yelling when she realized what they had just told her.

Instead of answering, the two girls completely ignored her and laid down, happy that their mischievous grins were hidden from Lux in the dark. Seeing that her two friends weren't about to give away what they had planned, they were getting far too much enjoyment at her expense. Even as she laid in her makeshift bed, Lux cursed herself for not realizing that Sarah and Kate were up to more than just getting a confession out of her, especially when they obviously already knew the answer. Deciding that whatever they were up to couldn't be so bad Lux turned her mind to Reid and her mind filled with thoughts of his sky blue eyes, his crooked smirk, his disheveled blond hair, and his cocky attitude. However, the thoughts that she couldn't stop from filling her mind were thoughts about her feelings for Reid and Reid's feelings for her.

***

Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb found themselves at Nicky's playing pool, just as they always did, whether they were with the girls or not. Taking the chance to talk privately while Reid left to get them drinks, the three friends discussed what any typical guy would when it came to talking to another guy about relationships. The three of them were debating on who should talk to Reid about Lux, rather than having them all do it. Naturally, none of them were willing or wanted to do it. However, as the youngest of the three, Tyler always seemed to be on the losing end of such debates.

"Come on Baby-boy, get going," Pogue encouraged, pushing Tyler off in the direction of the bar where Reid waited for their drinks.

"Why do I have to do it, she's your sister," Tyler complained, gesturing an accusing hand toward Caleb.

"He's your best friend," was the only reply that Caleb gave.

Sighing in defeat Tyler left Pogue and Caleb at the pool table, where they'd watch from a safe distance, as he made his way over to the bar and Reid. When Reid took notice of Tyler's presence he seemed to instantly sense that there was something he wanted to him about talk about.

"I need to talk to you," Tyler said, confirming Reid's suspicion.

Taking a quick glance behind him to where Caleb and Pogue were watching, without trying to be too obvious, Tyler nodded towards the door. Nodding in agreement Reid followed Tyler out the door in search of more privacy than the busy bar had to offer inside. However, before leaving Tyler flashed a triumphant smirk at his two friends, knowing that they had both wanted to watch the conversation take place. When the two stepped out into the night they found a place to stand against the brick wall of Nicky's and Reid silently waited for Tyler to speak.

"So, when are you going to ask Lux out?" Tyler asked, deciding to get straight to the point rather than beat around the bush.

Reid was at a complete lose for words, surprised by Tyler's question. The truth of the matter was that he had been trying to work up the guts to ask her out since last week, but he was just never able to make himself do it, no matter how much he wanted to. Lux, was the most amazing girl he had ever meant. Admittedly he had thought the very same thing when they were kids and had even had a crush on her. At the moment Reid's only problem was that he was shaken by the effect that Lux had on him, the drastic attitude changes he has every time he's around her, and the intensity of the things he was feeling for her. Having such strong feelings for a girl was a complete nuance for him. All of his other relationships had been nothing but meaningless hook ups with girls that he never felt anything for.

"Everyone knows that there's obviously something between you two, especially with all the flirting you two do and then how you're always so nice to her," he pointed out, taking notice of Reid's discomfort. "What everyone wants to know is, why you haven't asked her out yet, because frankly the two of you are starting to get on everyone's nerves."

With everything that he needed to say Tyler leaned against the wall, silently waiting for Reid to speak next. There was a five minute pause in conversation as Reid leaned stiffly against the wall beside Tyler, his blue eyes looking off into the distance in serious contemplation.

"You're right," Reid suddenly mumbled in admission.

Reid's honest admission had Tyler staring and gaping at him in complete shock. Never in a million years had he imagined that Reid would admit it so easily, if at all. His stubbornness usually prevented him from doing so. Looking at Reid now with his far away gaze Tyler couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips no matter how hard he tried to stifle it.

"What?" Reid asked in embarrassed anger, a small blush reddening his cheeks.

"Sorry man, but you got it bad if YOU would admit to that," Tyler explained, attempting to get his laughter under control.

For a moment Reid stopped to consider Tyler's words, only to realize that he was completely right. For the first time in his life he could actually be falling in love and he wasn't even dating the girl in question --- yet.

"Lux, is amazing and I think that I could...no I am sure that I could be falling in love with her," Reid confirmed, an admission that had Tyler's laughter stopping cold.

Once again Reid's admission to falling in love was something that Tyler never imagined he would hear.

"Well if that's the case then you better hurry up and ask her out before someone else gets to her first," Tyler warned, causing Reid's posture to stiffen, a nerve clearly pricked.

With his job done Tyler began to head back into Nicky's, ready to tell Caleb and Pogue what had happened during his conversation with Reid. Just before reaching the door Tyler remembered something that he forgot to mention and turned back to face Reid, who had yet to move from his place against the stone wall.

"Oh by the way, my parents are off on some business trip for the weekend so we're all planning to spend the night at my place," Tyler informed him. "The girls are coming too," he added before entering the bar, grinning to himself.

At first Tyler's words didn't register in Reid's mind, but when they did a credulous look replaced his look of deep contemplation. Within mere seconds of registering this in his mind Reid was chasing after Tyler.

"What? Why are the girls coming too?" Reid asked, somewhat panicked as he followed Tyler back into the bar.

At that moment Reid's mind was in a complete whirlwind of thoughts. The thought at the forefront of his mind was that tomorrow night he would be staying in the same house with Lux for an entire night. Reid couldn't even think about how he'd act, it was already hard enough for him to keep his cool around her and not act like a complete dumbass during school and the time they spent together with the whole group. A whole day and night together was almost unthinkable to Reid and something told him that he was going to make a complete idiot of himself in front of Lux tomorrow, whether he wanted to or not.

The next day the interaction between Lux and Reid was abnormally strained and awkward. However, this did nothing to cause Sarah and Kate any alarm. It actually reinforced their belief that the two were meant to be. They couldn't help but find it adorable and romantic that the Reid and Lux were struggling with their feelings, even more so knowing that it was Reid who was struggling the most. Whenever there was a moment to spare when both Lux and Reid happened not to be within hearing distance the two girls did nothing but continuously talk about how cute Lux and Reid were, much to Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler's displeasure.

They all spent the day as a group, going to town to see a movie and the girls were even able to drag the boys along for a little shopping. However, it did not escape Lux or Reid's attention that every now and than all of there friends would randomly disappear, conveniently at the same time. Lux had been well aware and accepting of her feelings for Reid from the beginning, but considering Reid's personality and history she knew that it wasn't as easy for him to deal with. It was Reid's obvious discomfort and nervousness when they were left alone by their plotting manipulative friends that had Lux feeling the same awkward and nervous discomfort.

Later, when they all arrived at Tyler's for the night, each carrying an array of movies from their personal collections, even though Tyler's was already quite extensive. Once the popcorn was popped and they all settled down and got comfortable around the TV the movie marathon started. When the second movie ended Lux extracted herself from the group, grabbing her over night bag she headed for the bathroom, planning on taking a quick shower before the next movie.

The steamy water helped to sooth away the tension in her muscles and get her mind off today's ridiculous amount of discomfort between Reid and herself. Apparently she had been right about Sarah and Kate's little plot in getting the boys to talk to Reid about their relationship and something had obviously happened during that conversation to suddenly make Reid start acting so nervous and distant, so unlike himself. As the warm water finished washing away as much of her Reid related problems as possible she turned off the water and slid open the sliding glass shower door.

Just as she was stepping out of the shower Lux became aware of cool breeze flooding the steamy bathroom and the sound of the door opening. Lux's head snapped toward the opening door in time to watch Tyler walk in and the realization that he had walked in on her in the shower dawn on him and he froze in shock. Seeing Tyler's shocked expression Lux immediately realized that she had just stepped out of the shower and hadn't even had time to wrap a towel around herself when Tyler had walked in. Lux's own shock of the situation died away when she noticed that Tyler had yet to look away, the shock still disabling his ability to move or speak. However, the surprise of being walked in on in the bathroom and seen naked didn't disable Lux's ability to move— or yell.

"Get out! Get out you idiot! You're such a pervert Tyler! Try knocking next time! Get out!" Lux yelled as loudly as possible, quickly wrapping a towel around herself.

The yelling seemed to snap Tyler back into reality and he was instantly scrambling from the bathroom pulling the door shut behind him, yelling out apologies as he left. With the door once again safely shut and Tyler still stumbling over apologies outside the door, Lux suddenly couldn't help but to find the situation at least somewhat humorous.

Suddenly she was alerted to the yelling voices from outside the bathroom door. Listening closely Lux could hear more then one voice, maybe two, and she was sure that it was Reid and Tyler that she was hearing. However, it was definitely Reid's angry yells that she heard the most. Realizing what was happening outside the door pushed Lux into action, dressing in record time she pulled open the door. What she found outside the bathroom was Reid holding Tyler against the wall, still yelling angrily at him.

Obviously her yelling had been heard by more than just Tyler and had apparently brought Reid running. Watching the two friends now she could only imagine what her screams must have sounded like to anyone not present at the time. Just as Reid was about to land a blow to Tyler's face Lux sprung into action, getting between the two and pushing Reid away from Tyler.

"Reid that's enough! Tyler didn't do anything wrong!" Lux yelled, holding Reid back from getting around her to Tyler.

"If you were screaming like that he must have done something wrong!" Reid angrily replied.

Seeing that he wasn't making any progress Reid was able to calm enough to force himself to stand away from Tyler, but still angry enough to do Tyler serious harm. Not trusting that he wouldn't eventually attack Tyler, Lux kept herself positioned between the two boys.

"Chill out Reid! He just walked in on me in the shower!" Lux yelled in explanation.

When she realized what she had said, Lux immediately realized her mistake. Suddenly Reid was launching himself across the space between Tyler and himself, his fist already raised for a blow.

"You saw her naked!" Reid growled through his anger.

Before Reid could touch Tyler, he found himself being flung across the hall, only to be stopped by the far wall. Groaning in pain Reid stumbled onto his feet and made his way back over to Lux and Tyler. Even with the short flight across the room and it's crashing halt Reid continued to see red and had every intention of taking his anger out on Tyler.

"You're acting like a baby Reid!" Lux reprimanded. "What Tyler did was an accident. Besides, whether it was an accident or not is none of your business! You always have me thinking that there's something between us, but you never do anything about it! So what if someone saw me naked? It has nothing to do with you — you IDIOT!" Lux yelled in anger, all her frustrations about Reid and the last few weeks finally coming out in one big jumbled rant.

"Then I am making it my business," Reid growled with barely suppressed anger.

Before she could react Lux found herself being hauled across the few feet that separated them and pulled hard against his flat muscular chest. Surprised by the sudden movement all words that she might have said died when Reid's lips met hers. Everything had happened so fast. One minute they were fighting and Lux's anger and frustration at Reid had gotten the better of her and then the next minute Reid was kissing her-- and she didn't hate it. Although she had to admit it was frustrating that even though she had been so angry with him about his behavior and inability to admit how he feels, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry at him anymore. Little by little, as Reid continued to kiss her she was finding it harder and harder to remember why she had been so angry with him in the first place. Eventually she gave up on any thoughts of anger and happily returned the kiss, flinging her arms around his next and pulling herself even closer.

When they finally pulled away from each other Reid was grinning smugly and Lux couldn't help but smile in return.

"Aren't you suppose to ask me something before kissing me?" Lux asked him sarcastically, pulling away slightly to avoid another kiss before she could finish.

Chuckling, Reid and looked down at her, his cocky crooked smirk firmly in place. Before she could stop him Reid was down on his knees, holding one of her hands in his.

"Oh fair maiden," he started, "Please do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

Watching Reid's over dramatic performance Lux couldn't stop the snort that escaped her, even as it became a full out laugh. Getting to his feet Reid watched Lux as she tried to control her laughing fit, but when he did he was met with a playful slap to his shoulder.

"You idiot," she reprimanded — at least trying to thought her giggling.

Even when it took a few minutes to get herself back under control Reid watched her, smirking and waiting for an answer. Although he was well aware of what her answer would obviously be he couldn't stop himself from feeling nervous as he waited. And nervousness was another feeling that he wasn't used to experiencing when it came to girls.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lux answered him jokingly. "Of course I will."

With her answer confirmed any nervousness that Reid once felt disintegrate and once again he hauled Lux closer, bringing his lips down to hers.

Unknown to Reid or Lux, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate were watching the entire scene take place. The group watched avidly from around the corner of the hall. Sarah and Kate both stifling giggles and grinning madly while Pogue and Tyler smirked knowingly. However, despite his agreement with helping Sarah and Kate carry out their match making plan Caleb seemed less than please, not enjoying watching his little sister make out with one of his best friends --- the one that had a habit of hooking up with different girls.

"That's --- unexpected," Sarah whispered, never taking her eyes off Reid and Lux.

"But it worked out in our favor," Kate added excitedly.

"Easy for you to say, I was the one who Reid nearly killed," Tyler commented glumly, as his friends chuckled in amusement.

Tired of thinking, let alone watching Lux make out with Reid, Caleb shooed his friends away from the scene, back to the living room and the movie they had abandoned after hearing Lux scream. It wasn't until some time later that Reid and Lux returned to the group, both grinning madly. When Lux reveled to them that she and Reid were now a dating couple the fake surprise that they showed was a clear give away that they were already well aware of the fact. Shaking her head in exasperation Lux decided against reprimanding them all for their nosiness and settled down, cuddling herself next to Reid to watch another movie.


	6. Chapter 5: Jealous Showdown

Monday, news apparently traveled much faster than Lux would have ever thought possible. Before first period even started the whole school seemed to be aware that Reid and Lux were now a couple. Everywhere she went in the school Lux was met with stars, many of them angry glares from girls she was sure were once with Reid or jealous that he was no longer fair game. Although she was sure that it wouldn't stop some of them from trying.

Despite the hint of annoyance that Lux felt when she saw all the girls looking and Reid, as if she wasn't even there, she got great enjoyment out of Reid's annoyed possessiveness. It seemed that girls weren't the only jealous ones in the school. She even had never noticed it before, but it seemed as if the boys had been as interested in her as the girls were Reid. Every time that Reid caught another guy staring at her enviously he instantly shoot them a terrifying glare, so made some sort of gesture that had them turning away fearfully.

Lux knew that other students tended to envy and look up to the Sons of Ipswich, because of their family, popularity, good looks, athleticism, good grades, and a number of other things, but she somehow got the feeling that despite all those reasons, Reid had grown a reputation for something other than hooking up with girls. However, considering Reid's hot tempered personality and his affinity for picking fights Lux wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten into a few fights in the past — or more than a few. When she looked at him she had no doubt that he had probably been the victor of most of those fights, especially if he cheated and used to have an advantage.

Despite the prickle of jealously that she felt at seeing the puppy dog eyes and glares of all the girls, there was one glare Lux found herself happy to receive. The nearly searing glare came from Kira, the girl with the worst reputation in Spencer, even worse than Reid's. If there was anyone in the school that people hated more than Aaron Abbot it was Kira, ironically enough the two were constantly an on and off again couple and ran in the same crowd. A crowd that most people avoided.

Most of the girls at Spencer were afraid of Kira or hated her, usually because she stole one of their boyfriends at some point. Not only did she had a bad reputation for sleeping around, but she was an all around bitch. Whether they were dating or not Aaron and Kira made the perfect couple.

As the day continued on Lux continued to notice Kira's hostile glare and it almost seemed as if Kira was stalking her prey, sizing her up before launching her attack. And an attack was exactly what Lux was expecting to happen, at least an attempt. She didn't need her advanced intuition to tell her that.

After returning she had been well informed, courtesy of Sarah and Kate, about Kira's reputation and all her inability to nab one of the incredibly good looking, much sought after Sons of Ipswich. She had also been told that Kira had tried numerous times to seduce any of the boys, Pogue and Caleb included, even though both boys were devoted boyfriends. However, it was Reid that Kira had gone after most often, seeing him as the most likely to cave in. Now that he was officially off the market for the first time Kira was incredibly jealous that she hadn't even been considered for one of Reid's hook ups, let alone a girlfriend. From all that Lux had been told about Kira, Lux figured that she couldn't be to bright to not realize how much all four of the Sons of Ipswich disdained her.

It seemed now that she was finally starting to realize that she didn't have a chance with Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, or Reid. Becoming aware of that fact however, didn't mean that Kira would except it so easily. Lux knew that before the day was over Kira would make her move and it would most likely be a time when she was alone. Although, finding her a moment to be alone was almost impossible after she had informed the others about everything. They all reminded Lux of overprotective watch dogs that would bark and over react about the smallest things.

Later that day, just before lunch and after the one class she had alone Lux's premonition came true. As she was making her way toward the lunch room where Reid and the others would be waiting she was cut off by Kira standing in the hallway, clearly waiting for her. Although she knew that Caleb wouldn't be happy to hear her train of thought at the thought of confronting Kira, but Lux was somewhat excited about it. She had already put Aaron in his place since returning, even though it did little to stop him from being an ass, and she was happy to do the same for Kira.

As the thought of it entered her mind, Lux couldn't help but wonder how many times Aaron and Kira had actually pissed off her friends enough to provoke retaliation from them. Once again, thanks to Sarah and Kate, Lux was well informed that none of the boys were able to avoid a few fights with Aaron. Much to Lux's surprise and delight Caleb had even been provoked enough to join his friends in a few fights. Knowing that, it seemed only natural that she got her own chance to confront Kira and Aaron, at least once each.

"Danvers, I want you to keep your sluty self away from Reid and the rest of them!" Kira hissed, standing close in the attempt to appear threatening.

It took a great deal of effort for Lux not to laugh at Kira's sad attempt at a threat, especially if she insisted on using the word slut in any context. If there was anyone in the school that deserved the description it was her.

"Wow, you must be getting desperate Kira," Lux scoffed. "Why don't you run off and find Aaron. I already kicked his ass once and I am more than happy to do the same for you."

Even though Lux's threat was filled with sincerity Kira didn't seem to be buying it. She remained under the full belief that she could easily scare Lux away from Reid, with threats or with force. Sizing Kira up, Lux figured that her confidence only came from the fear of the other students that her reputation provided and the height advantage she had over her. However, despite Kira's taller height and horrible reputation, which did nothing to help her in the current situation, there was nothing that she had that could possibly give her an advantage in a fight with Lux. As far as Lux could tell Kira was nothing but a full of talk, idiotic, over confident, VERY promiscuous girl with a bad attitude and no idea how to fight. Lux was sure that if she asked Kate and Sarah they would tell her that Kira had habit of getting other people, most likely Aaron, to fight for her rather than doing it herself.

"What did you say to me?" Kira asked angrily, stepping closer.

"You have two ears, use them," Lux replied simply, unfazed by Kira's approach.

At that point Kira was nearly shaking with anger and Lux's last comment seemed to snap the last of her control. Surprisingly quick Kira's fist flew up, aimed straight for Lux's face. While she was usually opposed to using when it wasn't completely necessary Lux decided that in this particular situation it couldn't hurt to use a little.

Without another thought Lux turned her face away, hiding the flash of black in her eyes from Kira or anyone else who may have been watching. The movement of her head caused Kira's punch to miss its mark completely, but as she missed Kira found herself losing her footing, tripping over the invisible force of Lux's power. As Kira landed with a loud thud on the floor of the hallway Lux stood over her smirking triumphantly. Once over the surprise and embarrassment of being tripped by something she couldn't see Kira got back onto her feet and immediately aimed another flailing punch at Lux.

This time Lux didn't use or try to avoid Kira's fist. However, before Kira's punch was able to cause any damage Lux easily blocked it, aiming her own fist directly for Kira's face and hitting her directly in her left eye. The force of Lux's punch sent Kira falling back to the floor and it was clear that her eye would soon blacken. Lux felt no remorse at the thought of blackening Kira's eye, if she did feel anything it was disappointment and maybe just a little surprise that Kira was an even worse fighter than she had first thought. Seeing this, Lux lost any will to continue with the fight, no matter how much she would have loved to, but it just didn't seem fair to have such an advantage. Lux considered having such an advantage and knowing about that advantage was playing dirty and she didn't play dirty, even though she knew Kira would have easily done so.

Sighing, Lux walked past Kira who was still struggling back onto her feet from the floor. By the time Kira regained her footing Lux had already made her way half way down the hall away from her.

"Are you just going to run away you cowardly bitch!" Kira yelled from behind her.

Hearing the words Lux grinned, and unable to resist she let her eyes flash black, sending Kira flailing to the ground once mores. Feeling that the confrontation was over and that Kira would back off, at least for the time beginning, until she got over her embarrassment, Lux left the scene in search of Reid and the rest of her friends.


	7. Chapter 6: Memory of a Dare

That day after school Caleb found her and immediately confronted her about fighting in school, while the rest of her friends, especially Reid congratulated her. And even though Caleb tired to act as if he was angry at her for taking the chance of getting in trouble his grin and the laughter in his eyes gave him away.

The group of friends separated and Pogue and Caleb made their way out to the parking lot, agreeing to meet up later at Nicky's. Meanwhile, the rest of the group were making their way to their respective dorm rooms. Reid followed Lux to her dorm room, stopping her just before she opened the door.

"I was just wondering if you feel like skipping out on Nicky's tonight?" he asked her, smirking arrogantly at her with complete confidence.

"I don't know," Lux replied teasingly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I am kind of making this up as I go, so take it easy on me will you," Reid laughed.

"I'd love to ditch my brother and the guys, just let me get out of my uniform," she replied, unlocking her dorm door.

"That's something I'd be happy to help you with," Reid said, his smirk becoming even more arrogant, if it was possible.

Before he could get past Lux and into the room he found himself being locked out in the hall with Lux laughing on the other side of the door. Figuring that even though Lux was somewhat of a tomboy it would take her a few minutes to get ready, so he made his way back to his own dorm to dress into something more comfortable. Twenty minutes later Lux answered the knock at her door to find Reid wearing blue jeans, his favorite black hoodie and fingerless gloves. Smiling up at him, Lux couldn't help but notice that he had left out his usual black beanie from his outfit and yet his short blond hair was in casual disarray, as if he had just removed it moments ago. Lux realized that apparently he was trying to be gentlemanly and not wear a hat on a date, even though she was sure he didn't realize it himself.

Not knowing what Reid had planned for the night Lux had dressed just as casually, wearing dark skinny leg jeans with a pair of silver flats and a bright sunny yellow tank top. She had brushed her long brown hair back into a high pony tail, leaving her short bangs to fall over her forehead, but not enough to hide her emerald green eyes from view. Pulling on her jean jacket Lux smiled at Reid put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and they made their way to the parking lot. Once in the parking lot Lux was unsurprised that Reid seemed to have conned Tyler out of the keys to his Hummer once again or took them without permission when he started leading her toward the large vehicle.

Ten minutes into the drive to who knows where Lux finally asked him where they were going. Unfortunately, Reid didn't seem to be that far ahead in his plan yet and was at the moment driving aimlessly with no real destination.

"How about the Dells?" Reid suggested, referring to the large cliff a couple miles out of town and the large valley bellow it where many rowdy parties had taken place.

Even as he made the suggestion a wicked grin came to his lips and Lux knew instantly what kind of thoughts were filling his mind.

"No you perv!" Lux yelled, at least trying to through the giggles. "I may not have been in Ipswich for seven years and back for only a couple months, but I am well aware what goes on at the Dells. And considering it's a school nights and there's not going to be a party going on there and the only other thing that people do there isn't going to be happening tonight!" As she was finishing her rant Lux playfully slapped Reid's shoulder in reprimand, accidentally hitting him harder then she had actually meant to.

"Ow! Lux, I was just kidding!" Reid complained, but couldn't help laughing with her.

For another fifteen minutes the two just drove endlessly up and down the streets of Ipswich, enjoying the alone time with just the two of them, talking and laughing. However, when Reid drove by one particular place and Lux realized what place it was she was yelling for him to stop. Surprised by Lux's sudden demanding yell Reid slammed on the breaks, bring them to a quick and sudden halt. Reid turned to Lux with every intention of yelling at her for scaring the hell out of him and making him stop so suddenly, until he realized where they were.

"The park?" Reid questioned in confusion, looking out at the small play ground that sat outside Lux's window.

"Come on!" Lux yelled in excitement, never answering his question.

Once out of the Hummer, Reid found himself being pulled toward the two single swings that were located near the edge of the small park. When they reached the swing Lux let go of the arm that she had dragged him by and sat down in one of the swings. While playing on swings at a park wasn't really Reid's usual style he didn't have the heart to ask Lux to leave as he watched her softly swing herself back and forth. He figured that if it made her happy he could deal with it.

"Do you remember this place?" Lux asked, looking up at him from her seat on the swing.

"What?" he replied, realizing that he had gotten lost in though as he watched her.

"This place, do you remember it?" she asked again.

Of course he knew the place. It was the same park where all of them had played as kids, but he really couldn't think of why she saw it as anything special.

"If you mean from play here as kids, then yeah I remember it," he replied.

Lux watched Reid's face for any sign that he remembered anything else about this park, or the swing where she sat. In the attempt to make him remember on his own she made her question more specific.

"Do you remember anything about this swing?"

This time Reid didn't answer and instead raised a questioning eye brow at her. It seemed that he didn't remember that one time at all, but it was so long ago that it wasn't that surprising. If she was completely honest with herself she found it surprising that she even remembered it. But, it was probably one of the best and most memorable moments of her life, one that she didn't think she could ever forget. In Reid's case he either had completely forgotten about it or he just didn't know that he remembered it because it was so long ago.

"This place, on this swing, is where I got my first kiss," she explained to him. "I remember it was some little blond boy who was always playing pranks on me and he thought it would be funny to steal a kiss," she said, smiling up at him as she reminisced about the past.

Without warning Reid felt as if he had been hit with a boulder and all the memories of that time came rushing back to him. Suddenly he could remember that moment when they were five years old as clear as day. He remembered how he had snuck up behind Lux while she was on the swing and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips after Pogue had dared him to. It had only been a brief kiss, a childish game that had ended with Lux chasing him down, along with an angry Caleb, while Pogue and Tyler had watched in fits of laughter. Who would have ever thought that that one kiss would eventually lead them both back to that park and swing, now older and in a much different relationship than they had then?

Smiling at the memory, Reid found himself wondering if that childish kiss had actually only been nothing more than a kid's prank. The more he thought about it the less he believed it to be true. Looking about on it now he could admit that back then he had always had a crush on Lux and he had purposely kissed her because he wanted to, and not just for a prank.

"It was mine too," he finally admitted. "I did it, because I wanted you to be my first kiss."

The admission had Lux smiling hugely up at him and the smile stayed even as she got to her feet so that their heights were more even, although he was still taller that her. Standing on her toes she leaned in towards his ear and whispered softly in his ear, while still smiling happily as she did so.

"You want to know a secret? That was the day that I first started to fall in love with you."

With his arms encircling her waist to pull and hold her closer Reid leaned down to whisper something in her ear in return.

"I have a secret too. That was the day that I first started to fall in love with you," he said, repeating her words with complete sincerity.

"I dare you to kiss me," Lux replied, smirking up at him in mock challenge.

Without another word Lux leaned across the few inches left between them and kissed him, silently telling him how happy she was. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but neither of them appeared to care in the slightest. It wasn't until Reid felt his legs suddenly give out from under him that he broke the kiss.

"What the hell?" he yelled incredulously, looking up at Lux with shock from where he had fallen.

However, what he saw wasn't what he had first expected. Lux was looking down at him, smiling wickedly, everything about her screaming mischief. It didn't take a lot of thought to know that she was trying to play with him, just like the old days when they were kids. Thinking about it for a moment Reid didn't think it was that bad of an idea, play like kids again could be fun, especially if he got the chance to chase Lux around. The thought of it brought another smirk to Reid's lips and the moment she saw it Lux knew that he was going to play with her and took of running, yelling playfully as she did.

How either of them could had known that something dark and sinister was so close?


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness Approaching

Later that night, after returning to the dorms, tired, but happy, Reid walked Lux to the door of her room and with a goodnight left for his own room. Now it was well past midnight and nearly all the students had returned to the dorms and were sleeping. However, through the quite halls a dark presence went unseen, but not unfelt.

***

The darkness of the presence felt as if it was weighing her down, keeping her from calling out for help. Then without warning the complete sense of evil washed over her, so strong that it nearly overwhelmed her. With a suddenness that had her head spinning, Lux bolted forward, the blurry vision of sleep quickly leaving her eyes. From inside the room she heard the loud crash of glass shattering. Her bedside lamp, along with its light bulbs and the glass of her private bathroom mirror crumbling into jagged shards of glass. It wasn't until she was able to calm herself, at least enough to concentrate on what was happening, for her to realize that her eyes were pitch black and that she had unwittingly used for defense when she had felt threatened. The was darkness so strong that it had overwhelmed her senses enough to mess with her powers.

She was being watched, she knew, she could feel it or who closing in on her.

With her mind overcome with fear Lux scrambled out of bed, her bare feet barely avoiding the broken shards. Without looking back she ran from the room, never stopping as she sped off down the hall. By the time she reached the destination of her flight Lux was able to calm herself enough to knock softly on the door before her, rather than pound at it in desperate fear. As she waited for the door to be answered she continually looked over her shoulder, checking the hallway in both directions for any signs of someone following her. When the door was finally opened a wave of relief fell over her mind.

Reid stood in the door way wearing nothing but his boxers and a black t-shirt. His hair stuck up in all directions and his sleepy blue eyes looked out at her with surprise at seeing her there. As he looked at her, Lux briefly gave thought to how ridiculous she must have looked in her violet satin pajama pants and white t-shirt, and with her hair a wild tangled mess around her face.

Her fear must have been obvious because once Reid saw her face Lux could see how his tired countenance quickly turned to one of great concern.

"Lux what is it? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Lux asked, hating that she couldn't stop her voice from shaking. "The nightmares are getting worse," she explained.

Without another word Reid pulled the door open wider for Lux to get through, silently welcoming her into the room. Stepping into the dark room, light only by the light of the moon through the window and the glowing numbers of the alarm clock, Lux was able to make out the form of Tyler asleep and snoring on his bed. Behind her Reid shut the door silently and turned to lead Lux towards his bed.

As Reid occupied himself with tucking Lux into bed she couldn't help but smile and remember that first night after she had been reunited with all of her friends. Suddenly the full force of her exhaustion and worry hit her and she could barely keep her eyes open. When Reid laid down in the bed next to her she cuddled her way closer to him and he held her close in return. For the first time, in a long time, she was able to fall into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

However, even though her tiredness and the thought of how comfortable being in Reid's arms was, Lux could not help but think about how Reid's ascension was drawing nearer.

***

The day that they had all been dreading was finally there. It was the day of Reid's eighteenth birthday and the day that he would ascend into his full Power. None of them were no longer able to hide their apprehension as well as they had been over the last few weeks. Ever since Lux had admitted to them the truth about all she knew about the dark presence she felt and the discovery of the new and missing pages in the Book of Damnation, the group had regularly discussed what they would do when the time for action came. The only problem was that they were not exactly sure when that would be, but considering that they were more than positive that the dark presence was caused by Chase they were fairly certain the day would be Reid's ascension.

With Chase's history of insane power hungry greed, the day of Reid's ascension seemed the obvious choice. Although the boy's weren't quite as convinced as Lux that Reid was Chase's real target, but rather Lux, they all knew that Chase would never pass up the chance to force someone to will away their Power. Lux, however, remained convinced that Chase was coming after Reid because to him Reid might appear to be an easier target than Caleb had been during their first encounter.

Now all that was left was to wait till 10:30 p.m. the exact time of Reid's birth and the time that he would ascend. When the time grew closer they would make their way to the old colony house, well away from bystanders. Until then they would try to have as much of a normal day as was possible, having a small birthday party for Reid and hanging out, making sure to stay together or at least be with one other person in case something happened. As the day went on and they all attempted to distract themselves with fun and friends, the apprehension that they all felt never faded.

***

At 10:20 the group pulled into the drive of the old colony house and gather in the large grassy yard. Sarah and Kate were present because both Caleb and Pogue were not willing to leave them alone and vulnerable to Chase. Although she had not been around for Chase's first appearance Lux had been well informed and knew that both boys had good reason to not wanting to leave them alone. During their last encounter with Chase, he had nearly killed both girls to get to Pogue and then to Caleb. Although this time he wouldn't risk aiming for Caleb, there was always to chance that he would go after Sarah and Kate to distract them and take advantage of their distraction.

As the clock started to countdown the final seconds and Reid separated himself from the group, Lux felt a great sense of fear and apprehension. It would be the first time that she ever saw an ascension, since she was not present for Caleb's or Pogue's. The only thing she knew about ascension was that it would be incredibly painful for the one ascending. It was fact that had her stepping away from the group and closer to Reid, although she wasn't able to step much closer in the current situation.

Lux couldn't help but to feel afraid for Reid, even though she knew that Caleb and Pogue both had made it through the ascension, but the fear for his safety mixed with the approach of Chase was too powerful a mix to ignore. She took one final step closer across the distance that was separating Reid from her and all his friends, ready for the moment that his ascension was over and she would be able to go to him and comfort him.

Suddenly, lighting struck the ground only a few feet from hitting Reid. Reid's eyes widened as he felt the Power within him, stirring, becoming stronger. Another lighting bolt struck from the sky, this time hitting Reid head on. His body was lifted into the air by the sheer force of the Power. His loud yells of pain filling the air and the ears of his observing friends as the feeling of being torn apart filled his body. Behind them they could hear the shattering of glass, the windows of the colony house unable to hold up against the force that was filling the air.

As Reid's body continued to convulse with pain and Power, his pain filled yells rung loudly in Lux's mind. She watched with pain filled eyes, unable to do anything to stop it or even help him through the ascension as it was happening. If she or any of them were to attempt getting any closer than Lux already was they would be in danger of being struck down by the lighting or the out of control Power. At that moment she felt so helpless.

Then with the suddenness that it had all started, it was over. Reid dropped to the ground, his legs unable to keep him on feet and barely able to stay up right on his knees. He sat there panting, attempting to regain his breath after the painful experience and waiting for the last pangs of the excruciating pain to leave his body. When the last of the pain faded it left behind a much greater power than he had ever felt. As much as he once loved the idea of finally being able to match Caleb in power, at the moment Reid wasn't sure if it had been worth the pain.

Lux was filled with relief and stepped forward, ready to run to Reid's aid. Before she was able to take more than a few steps forward she found herself coming to a sudden halt. At first a sense of confusion came over her, not knowing why she had stopped. It was then that she felt invisible arms encircle her, holding her in place and holding her prisoner. Behind her she could sense the same evil that had been plaguing her dreams, the same presence that had been following her. Her knowledge of who was behind her came to late, his hold on her tightening until there was no chance of her dislodging his arms from around her.


	9. Chapter 8: Seperation

Her friends were all gathered around Reid and helping him to his fee, unaware of the danger. It wasn't until the wicked laugh filled with the sound of insanity penetrated the air that they realized what was happening. Lux felt the spell that hid Chase's presence and as Chase himself became visible to the eye the full overwhelming dark force of his Power flooded her senses. She could see that Reid, Caleb, and the others were now able to see Chase as well. They all stood glaring across the distance between them to Chase who held her firmly in front of him as if he were using her as a shield.

"Hello brothers," Chase's mocked chillingly, a huge insane smile stretching across his face.

While Chase's attention was more focused on the others Lux attempted to move, hoping to find a weak spot in his hold on her, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew that she could use to free herself from the strong hold, but even that was no use. The moment that he had touched her all of her power seemed to become inaccessible, as if something was binding it.

There was no hesitation in Reid as his eyes instantly turned black and he threw a ball of pure power aimed straight for Chase's head that towered over Lux's smaller stature. However, Chase easily deflected Reid's attack, showing no reaction to it other than a loud laugh.

"Careful Reid. You wouldn't want to risk hitting your girlfriend now would you?" Chase asked wickedly.

"Let her go!" Pogue and Tyler both yelled in unison, their eyes turning black.

"What do you want?" Caleb questioned angrily, his deep intense eyes hidden by the black. "None of us will be willing you our Power and now there's more of us who have ascended, we have more Power than you. If you still want to try forcing us to will them to you let Lux go, this is between us."

Chase laughed manically in reply, apparently finding something very humorous about Caleb's threatening statement.

"That's where you're wrong brother," Chase laughed, leaning in closer to Lux and making a show of sniffing her hair. "She's the one I want, the one I came for. I need her Power. You see, she's going to keep me alive," he explained, leaving them in confusion as to what he meant.

"I swear, if you do anything to her you bastard I'll kill you! Let her go!" Reid threatened in outrage.

"Don't worry Reid, I am not going to kill her...yet," he taunted. "I suggest that if any of you want to see her one last time you meet us at Putnam barn."

Before any of them could react to what was happening Chase disappeared into thin air taking Lux with him. Reid's instant reaction was to curse loudly and throw a ball of energy flying off towards the surrounding forest in the attempt to vent some of his overflowing anger and frustration.

"Settle down Reid! Now is not the time to be letting your anger get the best of you," Caleb commented in the attempt to calm Reid.

"We should have done something instead of standing around like a bunch of idiots! We let him take her! We might as well have just handed her over! Why aren't you more upset, she's you little sister!" Reid ranted angrily, barely able to keep his powers in check.

"If we had used we would have risked hitting Lux or Chase would have killed her right there. We'll find her and get her back Reid, I promise," Caleb explained calmly.

Reid nodded solemnly in agreement and for the first time in his life he wanted Caleb to be absolutely right. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what life would be like without Lux after she had come to be so important to him. Even the thought of his closest friends being in danger was enough to inflict great fear inside Reid and fear was not an emotion that he enjoyed feeling. His only consolation was the thought of kicking Chase's ass and making sure he was gone for good where he could no longer hurt his friends.

Quickly the group made their way to their cars, ready to follow after Chase. As Kate and Sarah were about to get into Tyler's Hummer Caleb stopped them and explained that they would be staying behind at the colony house. At first both girls disagreed with the decision and were intent of going with the guys to help their friends. However, when Caleb explained that now that they knew Chase would not be targeting either of them it would be safer for them to stay behind where they wouldn't get in the way. Agreeing that it was best for them to stay behind Kate and Sarah watched as they left for the colony house and Chase who would be waiting for them with Lux.

***

Lux awoke in slow degrees, a mind numbing pounding ringing through her head. At first she could not remember where she was, how she had gotten there, or what had happened. When she was able to find her way through the darkness that clouded her vision she found herself laying on the dirt ground of the charred remains of Putnam barn, or what little was left of it. Now the barn was little more then a blacked and rickety frame of the barn with only a few walls left standing. Upon the realization of where she was memories of Chase and her friends flashed through her mind, creating a small sense of panic.

She tried to get to her feet with every intention of trying to make a run for it, but still her body would not obey her mind and her Power continued to be repressed. The only movement she could force her body to muster were slow, just barely allowing her to sit up and move her head to look around.

"Well, it's about time sleeping beauty woke up," came the mocking voice of Chase from somewhere in the darkness.

With a suddenness that had her blinking Chase emerged from the shadows to stand before her, smiling down at her. His smile was a slimy, unnatural smile, reminding her of a hyena as it stalked it's prey. She was helpless and alone with Chase. Even with trying as hard as she could, Lux could not stop the fear from flooding her mind and body.

"Whatever you want it doesn't matter. I am not going to do anything for you so you might as well kill me now!" Lux yelled at him, mustering as much courage as she could.

"That can be arranged," he hissed, grabbing her around the throat with a single hand, nearly cutting off her air supply.

Without much effort and with the help of his Power Chase easily threw Lux across the room. She landed hard in a pile of burnt boards and other debris left behind from the last time Chase had confronted her brother there. When she landed she could feel the glass from the broken windows of the barn cut into her flesh. Luckily she could feel that she had not been cut too deep so that she would end up dying from loss of blood. However, at the moment she wasn't sure is it would be a better fate than whatever Chase had planned for her.

As she felt the pain of the glass cutting into the exposed skin on her arms and even through her jeans to her legs Lux felt a new wave of survival instincts kick in. If she was going to die she wasn't going to go down without more of a fight. Gathering what little power she could Lux's eyes turned pitch black. As she gathered what power she could the winds began to howl and for a moment she felt strong once more. The boost in energy didn't last long, before she could even launch the smallest of attacks her Power gave out on her and her eyes faded back to their emerald green color, leaving Lux feeling her feeling weak once again.

"Witchy," Chase laughed, taking delight in her attempt at using her Power. "I can tell you'll be fun to break. I've been watching you and from the first moment I knew you were the one I was looking for, even before I saw you use your Power."

"What do you want me for?" Lux questioned savagely. "I am not as strong as the others and even when I ascend they'll still be stronger. There's nothing I have that you need."

"That's where you're wrong Lux dear. You see one day while looking through my dearly departed father's belongings I found the journal of an old relative from hundred-fifty or so years ago, another who was hopelessly addicted to the Power. But you see he found a solution to it all, written on a page of the Book of Damnation. He found the gift of immunity to the aging process brought on by the continual use of the Power. Unfortunately for him, he would never be able to revel in the gift he had discovered because it only came around ever two-hundred years. He was however able to steal the page from the book without the other four dependents even knowing he had been there, letting them stay under the impression that he was dead. That page he kept in his journal, the same journal that I found. Imagine my surprise to find the page for myself," Chase told her, and Lux couldn't help but to listen to him.

"The missing page torn from the book?" Lux said, realizing what he was talking about.

"Apparently you've finally noticed it," Chase laughed. "The book usually uses a lot of fancy words, but to say things simply the page says that the daughter of the Covenant of Silence will hold the blood that will allow her to never age by using the Power. You are the one that it's talking about. No matter how often or how much you use the Power you can never become addicted and it can never kill you. That is exactly the reason I want you, Lux. You are going to will me the Power of the daughter of the Covenant of Silence," he finished gleefully, his smile of insanity stretching across his lips once again.

"You can go to hell because I am never going to will you anything, you psycho!" Lux spat angrily.

"You don't have to worry I plan on taking care of your friends first. They'll only get in my way if I let them live. But, I plan on taking your boyfriend's Power along with your's. He's just too easy of a target for me to pass up," Chase explain in a placating tone, obviously getting enjoyment out of hurting her and the idea of hurting her friends.

"Leave them alone!" Lux could not stop herself from yelling desperately.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" he asked mockingly. "Don't worry I'll make sure to save you for last. You can watch as Reid wills me his Power. It's such a shame that I am going to have to kill such a pretty girl, but no matter what happens, by the end of the night you'll all be dead."

"You're going to die first!" a voice yelled from behind them.

The moment that Lux heard the voice and recognized it as Reid's a mix of emotions filled her body, mixing with the pain that she still felt from her wounds. At first she felt relief, but the relief was quickly replaced with fear. Only this time the fear wasn't for herself it was for her brother that was now standing behind Chase.

"It's good to see you again brother," she heard Chase call from above her.

Caleb growled in anger and without a word sent a ball of power at Chase. The attack hit Chase dead on and sent him flying into the already rafters of the barn. Chase only laughed, unfazed by the attack.

"Impressive Caleb, but still not stronger than me!"

"How about four against one?" asked a new voice that Lux recognized as Reid.

Lux watched from where she still sat weak and bleeding with no use of her Power as Reid along with Pogue and Tyler stepped into view. Reid's eyes had yet to turn black, but they were fierce, the blue of his eyes more piercing in color than she had ever seen them before.

"Lux," Tyler whispered, catching sight of her and pointing her out to his friends.

Reid's face to from anger to concern when he saw her beaten and bloody body. Lux couldn't even imagine how horrible she looked. If how she felt was any indicator it defiantly couldn't be good.

"Caleb?" Reid said worriedly, for the first time asking Caleb to do what he did best, take charge and lead.

"I know, you get Lux and three of us will handle Chase," Caleb explained.

Chase was now standing only a few yards from them, ready and waiting for them to attack. He almost seemed to enjoy the thought of the fact that he was extremely out numbered. However, they had no way of knowing how much stronger he could have gotten since their last encounter.

Disengaging himself from the group of his friends as they faced off against Chase, Reid waited on the sidelines for an opportunity to get past Chase to Lux. He watched as his three friends made the first move without hesitation, launching waves of power at Chase. Before the attack could hit Chase fired right back. The two forced met in the middle, battling for dominance. Taking the opportunity that Chase's distraction gave Reid quickly made his way past the battling group and into the charred frame of the barn to Lux.

Despite the fact that it was three against one Chase was able to gain the upper hand, throwing Tyler and Pogue backward so powerfully that they were thrown against the trees of the surrounding forest. The force of the impact was so powerful that it was able to knock them out. Meanwhile Caleb was thrown up into the rafters of the barn, showing no signs of returning to battle along with Tyler and Pogue. With the three out of the way for the time being Chase turned his attention to Reid, deciding it would be best to make sure there was no chance of him escaping with Lux.

Reid had only just reached Lux, taking in all the damage done to her body and her obvious weakness. The moment that he reached her he felt the overwhelming need to hold her close and kiss her, but decided against it in favor of not wanting to take the chance in hurting her. From where she sat on the ground Lux smiled up at him, her bright green eyes telling him without words that she was happy to see him.

"It's okay Lux. I am going to get you out of here," Reid reassured her.

As he was reaching down to carefully pick her up Reid was bombarded by powerful blasts of Power that sent him flying across the room away from Lux. Even through the ringing in his ears he could hear Lux yelling for him, asking him if he was okay while cursing foully at Chase at the same time.

"You're going to will me your Power now Reid," Chase informed him demandingly.

Reid never had time to get back on his feet to face Chase when he felt Chase's foot connect harshly with his ribs, sending a sharp pain coursing through his body and causing him to yell out in pain. However, he would not give in that easily with not only his own life on the line, but Lux's and his friends' as well. If he was going to die, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it lying down.

"Go to hell asshole!" Reid yelled stubbornly.

Once again Reid attempted to get to his feet, but once again he was kicked in the ribs by Chase, surely breaking another rib or two. For awhile he stayed there with his face in the ground, trying to concentrate on something other than the excruciating pain that was now coursing through his entire body.

"Reid!" he heard Lux yell from where she sat. "Get you're ass up! Fight back!" she yelled demandingly, encouraging him in her own way.

Reid looked up from where he was laying on the ground and watched as Chase's gaze turned to Lux.

"He's weak and you're not!" she continued. "You're a fighter, fight for me. Fight for us, our friends! I know you can!"

"What a touching little speech, but Blondie here is still going to will me his Power now."

"No he's not!" she yelled angrily. Looking across the distance between them Lux caught Reid's gaze from where he was laying. "Get up," she encouraged.

Her encouragement was all he needed. With Chase's attention still focused on Lux, Reid was able to make it back onto his feet. Not wanting to waist the moment he quickly aimed and fired a large blast of power with the intention of knocking Chase farther away from Lux. Chase landed outside the remains of the barn where he found Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler back on their feet and waiting for him. However, this fact only seemed to amuse him more.

"You can't kill me," Chase laughed wickedly, the entirety of his insanity showing through.

"You're not immortal," Pogue told him.

"You're not getting away this time," Tyler added with finality.

With those words said and another insane laugh from Chase the battle started again. Blasts of power were flying in every direction, some hitting head to head, some missing their targets, and others hitting their target dead on. As they fought it was difficult to tell who had the upper hand, especially from where Lux was laying.


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Mess With a Girl

Unable to see what was happening outside the barn, even though the barn was barely there, Lux cursed in frustration. It was fairly disconcerting to not know who was winning in such a defining fight. She didn't even know who was hurt or who wasn't. The thought of it made her feel even weaker and more helpless then she already was, making her even more frustrated.

With all the feelings of anger and frustration building up inside her, Lux sensed something snap. And then with a suddenness that had her reeling she felt her energy return along with the flow of the Power through her body. She knew instantly that the spell that Chase had cast over her to keep her Power bound and her weak and helpless had been broken, probably due to his total absorption in the battle outside. Smirking triumphantly Lux shot to her feet ready to go and help her friends and itching for the chance to repay Chase the same courtesies he had shown her with a good kick in the ass.

A hush fell over the group when a strange blast of power came rushing at Chase from behind, originating from the scarred remains of the barn. The blast hit Chase with deadly aim, sending him flying backward toward the forest just as he had done to Pogue and Tyler. Recovering from the attack Chase got back onto his feet and angrily searched for the source of the surprise attack.

When Lux made her way out of the debris of the barn they were all shocked at seeing her, including Chase. However, unlike Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue who were happy to see her up and standing again, Chase was far from pleased by the sight. It seemed that he had finally lost his insane enjoyment of the situation.

"How is it possible for you to move?" he questioned angrily.

"Apparently you can't concentrate on your spell enough when you're fighting, so it lost its hold," she explained. "Now, I think it's time that we get rid of you once and for all and I just happen to know how to do it," she said smiling, cracking her knuckles in mock preparation for the fight.

"How do you suggest we kill him?" Caleb asked.

"What's the best way to get rid of a witch?" Lux asked, answering his question with a question.

Her answer seemed to strike a chord in Caleb's mind and he smiled in understanding. Looking at his three friends he found them smiling just as knowingly as he was proving that they understood what Lux had meant.

"You got that?" he asked them, making sure they actually were on the same page.

"Can't believe we didn't think of it last time," Tyler snorted.

"That's my girl!" Reid said proudly.

"A regular fire isn't going to do anything so it has to be one of Power, one created by all of us if we want to make sure he stays gone," Lux explained.

As the five of them whispered among themselves Chase finally found himself feeling apprehensive as to what they might be talking about. Whatever it was, it wouldn't work. They would never be able to kill him no matter how hard they tried or how much Power they had on their side. He possessed too much Power for them to handle, and his Power was much stronger, much darker than any of them could ever hope to possess. He knew that he had wasted enough time in messing around with them. It was time to kill them and then concentrate his energy on gaining Lux's Power.

"That's enough whispering! I am tired of this. You no longer humor me, so there's no longer any reason for me not to kill you."

Chase made to move closer to them, his arm raised toward the dark sky to prepare a deadly blast of power. Upon seeing his move to finish them off the group jumped into action. Within seconds they formed themselves into a single file line, each of them facing Chase as he advanced in on them.

"Now!" Caleb commanded as Chase came into rang where their attack would be able to do the most damage and have little chance of missing.

Chase had no time to react when the five friends sent blasts of power at him. He could only watch in shock as the five blast formed into one massive attack as it headed straight for him. There was no stopping the attack as hit its target with deadly precision and force. However, this attack did not send Chase flying backwards like other attacks instead upon making contact with it's target the power ignited in a huge explosion of fire that completely consumed Chase in its flames.

The fire roared loudly, but the desperate yells and howls of pain of Chase could clearly be heard over them. They all watched in silence as Chase tried to escape the flames, but he never would. Then for a moment time seemed to stand still.

Another explosion rang through the air, creating a blast so bright that they all found it necessary to look away. When the explosion died away silence filled the air around them. Opening their eyes they turned back to see what had happened. The only thing that they saw was a great black and charred stop on the ground where Chase had once stood. Now there was nothing there but a pile of gray ashes. It was all that was left of Chase. Finally he was out of their lives and they could live in peace without the threat he posed hanging over their heads.

Once they were able to comprehend that Chase was actually gone all five friends collapsed to the ground, panting in exhaustion and finally succumbing to the soreness of their bodies. However, despite their tiredness their relief was much greater. While she may have been the one worst off throughout the whole Chase ordeal Lux was the first to start laughing, unable to control the relief that she felt. Soon after Reid, Caleb, and the others were joining in with her.

"How did you know that would work?" Pogue asked her.

"I figured that there had to be some reasoning behind witch burnings during the Salem witch hunts. All we had to do was add a little something extra to make sure that Chase stayed gone this time." Lux explained.

"Why did we think of that last time?" Tyler asked jokingly, causing all of them to burst out in laughter once again.

After a few minutes when they were able to regain some of their spent energy the group of friends got back onto their feet, ready to leave Putnam barn. However, as they were leaving Lux stumbled numerous times, her wounds starting to get the better of her. Before she knew what was happening Lux found herself being picked up off her feet and carried toward Tyler's Hummer by Reid. While normally Lux would have protested at having to be carried and insist that she could walk on her own, this time she couldn't find it in herself to resist.

Reid's arms carrying her were as strong as always, even though she was sure he was extremely tired and sore from being thrown around by Chase. But as they walked he gave no sign of discomfort. Lux forced herself to lean forward enough so that she could kiss his cheek and whisper to him that she loved him. Using what little was left of her strength she snuggled closer to Reid's body as he carried her and was quickly drifting off to sleep, knowing that she was right where she wanted to be. She was with all the people she cared most about in the whole world.


	11. Chapter 10: Final Dare

It had been two weeks after the whole ordeal with Chase, for the second time. Lux was starting to become worried about Reid. For the last week he had begun acting somewhat strangely and not in his usual strangeness. At times it seemed as if he was avoiding her. Whenever she was around he acted oddly, rushed, embarrassed, and quite. Sometimes it almost seemed as if there was something he wanted to tell her, something important, but he didn't know how to tell her. There were so many things that she noticed and she didn't know how she should feel about it. She had to admit that his behavior was starting to make her nervous.

The situation entered a whole new realm of weird when Lux began to notice that Reid and Caleb were starting to spend a odd amount of time together. Whole the two may have been close friends since childhood their polar opposite personalities had never allowed them to really get along on their own. For them to willingly hang out with each other without Tyler, Pogue, or herself there to act as a buffer would be considered unnatural to anyone who knew them. Stranger yet, whenever she tried to bring the situation up in conversation Pogue and Tyler, even Sarah and Kate would immediately shoot her down, telling her that she was just jealous that Reid wasn't spending a lot of time with her.

Considering that Reid was her first serious boyfriend she might have considered the possibility, but she knew that it wasn't in her personality to become jealous over something so ridiculous. What she found odd about the accusation was that her friends would even say it to her. They were all well aware that she wouldn't become jealous over nothing. It was then that Lux began to realize that all of her friends were in on whatever was going on with Reid to cause him to act so strangely. Her suspicions were only reinforced when Reid, along with all of her friends mysteriously disappeared for nearly an entire day. Later when she asked them where they had been they expertly dodged the question, as if they had taken the time and planned out what they would say ahead of time.

After a week of attempting to ignore Reid's strange behavior Lux couldn't take it any more of and made the decision to confront him. The task of confronting Reid turned out to be a little more complicated than she had first thought it would, partly because she had difficultly finding him. It took her almost two hours before she was finally able to track down Reid, finding him in the library, taking advantage of its emptiness to work on an English paper. While with her Reid was able to openly show his sweeter side, but around others, including Caleb and Pogue, even Tyler, he preferred to keep to his bad boy routine. His bad boy reputation included keeping up the pretense that he couldn't care less about anything to do with school. However, she had to wonder how anyone thought he could keep attending a prestigious school like Spencer Academy and not keep good grades, even if his family was wealthy— basically everyone attending Spencer came from a rich background.

Lux found him in the empty library, sitting at a table nearly invisible because it was surrounded by high selves of books. If she hadn't known it was his usual stop to go to study and work she never would have been able to find him. When she saw him sitting with all his books and papers surrounding him and his face deep in thought as he worked, something in her seemed to snap. Just watching him acting like normal, like nothing was wrong, was enough to make her blood boil. As her anger and frustration took over Lux stomped her way over to Reid, who had not noticed her until her approach.

When he saw her coming toward him his first response was to quickly look back down and pay avid attention to the text book in his hands. The action only worked to anger her more. However, the action also seemed to send a ripple of hurt through her. While in her old school she hadn't been so popular and had grown used to people trying to ignore her, she wasn't used to the people she cared most about trying to. As she looked down on him the anger and hurt mixed causing the burn of tears to come to her eyes. However, by concentrating all of her energy on the anger she was able to push the tears away.

"If you're avoiding me because you want to break up with me you might as well do it. Even when we're together you seem distant. You shouldn't put it off!" Lux shouted, uncaring that she was in a library.

Reid looked up at Lux, a look of complete shock crossing over his face as he began to comprehend her words. In a flash was on his feet, throwing his books aside to face Lux. Before she could do or say anything else Reid was pulling her close in a tight embrace.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" he asked, looking down at her to see the pain and confusion in her eyes. "I love you Lux. If there's any problem, it's that," he explained to her.

"What are you talking about? It's a problem that we love each other, that's a new one," Lux grumbled gloomily.

"I am not used to feeling like this, you know that. Then after Chase I realized something."

"And that would be?" she asked, unable to stop herself from becoming interested in what he was saying.

"I never thought that I would fall in love and I never did, until you Lux. The girls I've been with meant nothing to me and I meant nothing to them. The only thing they ever saw in mea was that I am good looking and rich. Never once did they try to get to know the real me, because they didn't care to do so. You were the only person to ever try. Somehow I think I knew that you were the one when I saw you again that night at Nicky's. When I first realized that it scared the hell out of me. I've never felt the things you make me feel and if it was anyone else I sure as hell would never admit to them like I do with you. If you had never come back to Ipswich, if I never had you I would have become addicted and be dead by twenty-one. Before you I felt like I didn't have anything to really live for anyway so I always figured I'd go down having fun. Now with you I have something to live for and something to fight for, you and me," Reid admitted sincerely, his voice and expression filled with so much emotion that it even surprised Lux.

Lux looked up at Reid, hearing and seeing the honesty and love in his confession she felt all of her anger and hurt slip away. She smiled, knowing that he was uncomfortable, still not used to talking about his emotions, especially emotions that were still new to him. While there were many people that would find Reid's inability to talk about his emotions and such, Lux found his honesty about his feelings endearing and adorable. However, she was sure that she was one of the few people who had ever heard any sort of emotional confession from him.

"So you ignored me because you love me?" she couldn't help but ask.

"No. I was trying to set something up— for you," he assured her. "I was going to do this somewhere more romantic with better timing, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

Lux looked up at Reid in confusion, having no idea what he was talking about. When she saw him dig into his coat pocket and pull out a little velvet box her mind went into over drive and then completely shut down all together. She watched him as he pulled open the little box to reveal the diamond ring inside.

The ring was perfect. Its princess cut diamond not to small and not to large, perfectly suited to Lux.

"Lux, will you marry me?" Reid asked her, his nervousness showing through his usual confidence.

Once again Lux felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. However, this time they were tears of happiness, not anger. This time she didn't try to force them away.

"Come on Lux, how about spending your life with me?" Reid asked, his arrogant smirk returning to stretch across his face.

"Are you going to take out the trash?" Lux asked jokingly.

"Yes," he laughed.

"Are you going to let me have the remote when I want?"

"Yes."

"Will you take care of me? Tell me that you love me?"

"Forever."

"Are you going to stop playing that stupid underwear game with Pogue and Tyler?" she giggled.

"Now that's pushing it," Reid replied.

When Lux gave him a little glare Reid instantly gave in to her request.

"Alright, you win. But, you still have answered my question."

"What question was that?" Lux asked innocently.

Seeing that she was going to make him ask again Reid took the ring from the little box and replaced the box back into his pocket. Then like a perfect gentleman, something that Reid definitely was not, he kneeled down to one knee and took her hand in his.

"Lux Lily Danvers, I dare you to marry me," he said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Yes!" Lux practically screamed in answer.

Unable to stop herself Lux practically threw herself into Reid's arms, the force of it nearly knocking them both backwards to the floor. Reid had no time to say anything as Lux's lips meant his and she kissed him passionately, trying her best to convey all of her love.

"I love you," he whispered to her when they finally broke apart.

"I love you too," she replied happily.

"Everyone is going to be angry with me for asking you without them being here," Reid suddenly informed her.

"They all knew about this, even Caleb?" she asked in bewilderment. "Well I guess that explains why you've all been acting so weird lately."

"I asked Caleb about how he would feel about it if I asked you?" he told her sheepishly.

"You asked him?" Lux asked breaking into a fit of laughter.

"He's your family isn't he, it was only right. Then he told Sarah and obviously Sarah had to tell Kate and then Kate told Pogue and then Pogue told Tyler. I never realized how hard it was for our friends to keep a secret. They all went with me to pick out the ring," he explained.

"So are you ready to go and find everyone and tell them our news?" Lux asked, glancing down to admire her ring.

"You want to show off the ring to Sarah and Kate don't you?" Reid asked knowingly.

"Yes, let's go!" she demanded excitedly.

Before Lux was able to drag him away and out the door of the library Reid pulled her to a stop. Turning back to where he stood she looked up into his blue eyes and saw nothing but her, in the same way hers saw nothing but him. Keeping a firm hold on her hand Reid pulled her closer to him so that they were only standing a few inches apart, making it necessary for her to tilt her head back to be able to keep eye contact.

"Are you ready for the future now?" he asked, looking down into her emerald eyes.

"No one ever is, but for the first time in a long time I am not scared. As long as I have you, my brother, and our friends I know that I will never be unhappy. As long as we stay together the darkness can never hurt us again, it can never return--- I am sure of that," Lux replied.

To make her point more clear Lux lifted herself onto her tiptoes to give Reid a small kiss on the cheek. For a brief time the couple stood in the silence of the library, until the silence was broken by Lux.

"I dare you to go and tell my brother that you asked me to marry you when he wasn't around to see," Lux told him mischievously, grinning up at him with a wicked smirk.

"I dare you to go and tell Sarah and Kate that you accepted my proposal when they weren't around to see," Reid replied in return.

Reid and Lux both sighed, knowing that their friends were definitely going to give them a hard time about not getting to witness the proposal. However, it was difficult to say who would take it worse, Caleb or Sarah and Kate. Laughing at the thought of how their friends were going to react the two made their way to the library exit.

As they were walking out of the library Reid knew that Lux was right. Chase and his lust for more Power were gone for good this time. There was no longer any danger to them or any of their friends and family. Now they could all finally be at peace and live happily without the shadow of Chase hanging over their shoulders. Everything was they way it was now because they had each other and they had their friends and family to fight for and protect, to always stand beside them.

There was no way to know what the future may hold for them, or their friends, but they would have each other and that was all that mattered. For the first time in Reid's life everything seemed to have fallen perfectly into place.

The End.


	12. Sequel Preview!

Here is just a quick summary of what I have thought of for my sequel to The Covenant: I Dare You.

Lux Danvers seemed to be the only exception to the rule that only the oldest male of each family in the Covenant of Silence inherit the Power, until Peyton. Peyton Holloway is the 'daughter' of the Simms family and the half sister Tyler Simms. When her mother dies Peyton leaves New York to move in with the father and brother she has never met in Ipswich. On the outside Peyton seems like a normal girl with few friends and sees herself as plain and boring, but she has a secret. She has inherited the Power from her father, a unique power unlike any the Covenant has seen before, only she has grown up unaware of anything to do with the Power, the Covenant of Silence or the famed Sons of Ipswich. Instead she sees her dreams and flashes as a strange talent that she has learned to live with. It is her dreams tell her of an evil darkness lurking in Ipswich. Is it Chase or is it a new enemy? What does 'it' want with her and her new brother and friends? What was really on the page that Chase's ancestor tore from the Book of Damnation? What happens when the 'Sons' and Lux find out that they aren't the only ones with the Power? Upon meeting her brother and his friends Peyton finally gains the sort of acceptance she's always wanted and begins to emerge from her shell and have fun. And apparently there's someone who doesn't see Peyton as plain or boring, but sees the fiery personality that goes with her curly red hair that he suspects has always been there, now if only Pogue can make her see what he sees.

Couple: PogueXPeyton (OC)

Title: The Covenant: …(rest of title coming soon. A.K.A. I have yet to think of one that fits)

** So far my title ideas include…Dreams Among Nightmares and Seeing is Believing. (For the moment I am still debating)

******* I have already begun and nearly finished the first chapter to this new story. All that is left are a few touch ups and tweaks.

**IT WILL SOON BE UP AND AVAILABLE TO READ!!! SO KEEP WATCH FOR IT!!**

Just for one more bit. I have already decided couples for Tyler and Caleb's stories as well

Tyler's will be next – TylerXGemma

Caleb's will be the last story of the series – CalebXBlaire

Sorry, While I am willing to tell you the couples I can't give away certain aspects of the stories such as my bad guy idea, which I figured out interesting ways to tie my OC girls to the Power and even Chase back into the mix, yet at times its him other times it's not. (sorry I can't make that a little bit less lame in my description, but I can't give anything away yet.)


	13. PLEASE READ!

AN: sorry for anyone who has read this story before. I have only recently been informed that I accidently doubled chapters while they were actually suppose to be two different chapters. I have now fixe chapters Separation and Don't Mess With a Girl. Please go back and read them again to get all of the story that was missed. Sorry again. And Please let me know what you thought. This story may be finished but as a Reid fan I love knowing what you thought of his story in particular.


End file.
